Ela É Demais
by Misses Satine Malfoy MSM
Summary: As vésperas de sua formatura, com o orgulho ferido pela sua ex-namorada, o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, faz uma aposta, dizendo que conseguiria transformar a garota mais estranha da escola na rainha do baile de formatura. (mandem reviews!)
1. Ego Ferido

- Oi! - disse uma garota empolgada da qual ele nunca tinha visto na vida.  
  
- Uhm... olá. - ele respondeu educadamente, antes de ouvir gritinhos eufóricos da garota que tinha cumprimentado - mulheres... - ele disse balançando a cabeça num misto de desaprovação e divertimento.  
  
Assim era sua vida. Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, com uma vida aparentemente perfeita. Depois do seu quinto ano, o garoto começou a desenvolver de tal forma, a se tornar maravilhoso. Olhos muito claros, cabelos anormalmente louros, uma pele muito alvo e o maior numero de dentes já registrado em um sorriso. Fora que após seu quinto ano, abandonou sua posição de apanhador e se tornou artilheiro, considerado um fenômeno, o melhor jogador, o mais bonito e com a namorada mais linda.  
  
Gina Weasley não era mais a mesma... também cresceu e abandonado sua paixão platônica por Harry, para viver uma bem real com Malfoy. As garotas de sua classe, fizeram uma votação e acabaram convencendo Dumbledore a instalar um programa de lideres de torcida. Gina se tornou a capitã com o passar de um ano, e conseqüentemente, a garota mais popular de Hogwarts.  
  
E quanto a ela... bem infelizmente não teve a mesma sorte...  
  
Dezessete anos, nunca foi beijada, nunca pediram-lhe um beijo, a não ser considerando Dino Thomas numa festa de Hallowen no ano anterior, mas depois, foi visto que ele estava bêbado, sorte sua não o ter beijado, pois o viu vomitando no vestido de Parvati momentos depois, e depois, foi pego dormindo de baixo da mesa do banquete.  
  
Não tinha amigos, não seres humanos, apenas um gato que gostava dela, pelo menos assim achava, e esperava... talvez seja também pelo fato dela alimenta-lo, mas preferia pensar que ele gostava dela por gostar, independente da comida ou não.  
  
Harry e Rony mal falam com ela, talvez isso prejudicasse a reputação deles... quer dizer, depois que eles começaram a sair com algumas avoadas, ela virei segundo plano, depois o terceiro, depois o quarto, e assim consecutivamente, até chegar ao ponto de não estar mais em plano nenhum.  
  
Sim, ela mesma, Hermione Granger, ou Mione, ou simplesmente a mina da terceira fileira com óculos esquisitos. Duvidava que alguém se lembrasse dela, duvidava que alguém soubesse seu nome... e por mais estranho que parecesse, ela não se importava!  
  
Depois da morte de seus pais, virou uma pessoa mais reservada e fechada, começou a pintar quadros, começou a evitar contatos com outras pessoas. Até que... terminou assim.  
  
Mas o que realmente lhe importava era a escola, a arte, essas eram coisa relevantes! E não esse monte de avoados babacas, como o grupo de Malfoy e o de Gina.  
  
Inclusive, Gina virou uma pessoa muito esnobe e arrogante,segundo Hermione, ela acha que só porque tem peitos grandes era algo a mais (mesmo a garota tendo quase certeza que era enchimento).  
  
Bem, elas também tiveram suas diferenças... tiveram uma briga da qual nenhum das duas tinha entendido muito bem, e pararam de se falar.  
  
Estranho pensar que só estavam dois meses para a sua formatura, estranho pensar que Harry finalmente derrotou Voldemort, estranho pensar que ela o amava (coisa que ele nunca chegou e nem chegaria a saber).  
  
Pretendia se formar com méritos, e sabia que podia, suas notas eram ótimas!  
  
Então, lá estava ela, estudando para uma prova que aconteceria dali a três semanas, estudando pra os N.I.E.M (níveis incrivelmente exaustivos em magia), estudava a céu aberto, apoiada em uma arvore, olhando para o lago da lula, que resplandecia claro, quase cristalino naquela tarde. Até que algo chamou a sua atenção.  
  
- Cale a boca! Eu não me importo mais! - berrou a ruiva com o louro as seus pés.  
  
- Como assim não se importa, você é completamente insana! O que deu em você? Por que esta me evitando? Você está saindo com outra pessoa não é mesmo? - ele perguntou irritadíssimo.  
  
- Sim, eu estou. - respondeu Gina com um sorriso irritante no rosto.  
  
- O que? - ele perguntou pasmo.  
  
- Você perguntou se eu estava saindo com alguém, e eu estou, agora não me importune mais, me cansei de você! - berrou a ruiva atravessando os jardins, mas Draco não deixaria para trás.  
  
- Com quem?  
  
- Potter, Harry Potter! - ela disse.  
  
- Potter? Você me trocou pelo Potter? Ele... ele... não é nada, é um Zé mané, ou um zero a esquerda!  
  
- Queridinho, acho que você não entendeu de onde sua popularidade vem... não é mesmo? Vem de mim. Eu sou a estrela de nós dois, agora, eu acho que você brilha de mais, então eu vou opacar seu brilho, com o de Harry, porque você sabe que tudo o que eu faço vira noticia... não é? E que, quem eu saio se promove. Daqui a pouco, ninguém vai mais nem te notar, você vai ser quem que nem aquela criaturinha debaixo daquela arvore.- disse Gina se referindo a Hermione.  
  
- Olha... eu...  
  
- Fique quieto! Eu já vou indo, tenho um encontro mais tarde. - ela disse se retirando, arrumando o cabelo.  
  
- O que está olhando? - vociferou Draco para Hermione saindo em direção ao castelo.  
  
Hermione voltou a olhar o livro que lia, mas uma lagrima rolou de seu rosto, Harry, o seu Harry, tinha sido abocanhado pela insaciável Gina Weasley, ou Ginny, para os íntimos...  
  
Dentro de um mês, ela o teria largado, e Harry ficaria super mal. E tinha mais, agora, suas expectativas com Harry tinham se derretido, sem mais chances. A rainha de Hogwarts o tinha abocanhado.  
  
- Sonhos são para os ingênuos. Uma pessoa só não agüenta tanta decepção. - ela disse em voz alta à si mesma.  
  
- Oi, Mione! - ah sim!é claro, esqueci de mencionar Neville Longbotton, além de bichento, Neville era a outra única criatura que era amigo de Hermione.  
  
- Ahm, oi Neville. - disse a moça sem nenhum tipo de empolgação.  
  
-sabe o que eu acabei de ouvir? Querer dizer, de ver? Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley estavam aos berros e...  
  
- Brigaram, eu sei, eu vi. - disse Hermione retomando a sua leitura, bem, ela retomaria, se Neville não a tivesse atrapalhado novamente.  
  
- Não! Isso é obvio, vai até sair no jornalzinho do colégio amanha...  
  
- O colégio ainda tem um jornalzinho? - perguntou Hermione distraidamente brincando com as pontas de seu cabelo.  
  
- Hermione, é claro que tem, você cuida da parte artística! - disse Neville.  
  
- Ah, é mesmo...  
  
- Então... daí... Draco Malfoy... ESBARROU EM MIM! - gritou Neville, como se essa fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa da face da terra.  
  
- e... - perguntou a moça olhando para ele.  
  
- E só! Você não está feliz por mim? Quer dizer... foi um acontecimento, um fato... um...  
  
- Uma grande perda de tempo. - ela concluiu reabrindo seu livro.  
  
- Como você pode não se importar? Quer dizer... como? - ela deu de ombros e disse com simplicidade:  
  
- eu não me importo pra todo esse papo de popularidade, eu sou mais eu, prefiro ser do meu jeito, mesmo não tendo muitos amigos, prefiro ser assim, não tenho a mínima vontade de ser popular, mesquinha, esnobe, levando uma vida sem sentido... e que meus únicos assuntos sejam : "argolas, você as usaria, ou não?", e é claro, o clássico: "ele olhou para o meu decote... viva!"- ela disse em falsa empolgação.  
  
- eu quero ser popular. Quero que as pessoas me cumprimentem no corredor, quero ter mais amigos, quero ser capitão do time de quadribol... eu quero tanta coisa...  
  
- Quer ser mesquinha e sem sentido?  
  
- Você não tem jeito, não é mesmo? - e assim continuava a discução de baixo da arvore do jardim de Hogwarts.  
  
*** - Mas Ginny... - dizia Draco andando atrás dela pelos corredores.  
  
- Virginia Weasley para você. - disse a ruiva entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.  
  
- Eu não... acredito. - disse o loiro descendo as escadas vagarosamente, sim, esse era o primeiro fora de sua vida, a primeira vez que uma garota o desbancava, mas isso não podia ficar assim... não mesmo.  
  
Draco saiu perambulando pelos corredores do castelo com uma cara de tacho, jamais vista nos belos traços do loiro.  
  
- Qual o problema, Draco, parece que uhm... eu não sei, parece que alguém recusou a...  
  
- Fique quieto, Josh, eu não estou afim de ouvir piadinhas agora. - disse Draco irritadíssimo.  
  
Josh Mcguiller, outro jogador de quadribol, não tão bom quanto Draco, já que ambos ocupavam a mesma posição e comparar era possível, mas mesmo assim não era nada mal, além de ser o melhor amigo de Draco, Josh tinha cabelos e olhos escuros, mas uma pele clara, não tão clara quanto a de Draco, mas ainda sim clara. Talvez único no castelo com a exceção de Gina e mais alguns realmente poucos que não piravam quando Draco lhe dirigia a palavra.  
  
- Uou! Assim você me ofende... o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou se sentando de frente para Draco.  
  
- A Gina... uhm... ela me...deu...  
  
- e você tá tão traumatizado assim? Ela não... é boa? Você... não conseguiu? Uhm... isso pode acontecer... relaxa. - disse Josh dando tapinhas no ombro de Draco.  
  
- Francamente Josh desse jeito parece que eu perdi minha virgindade ontem.. e ela também... ela me deu um fora, está saindo com Potter.  
  
- Potter? Harry Potter?  
  
- Não, Julio César Potter,cansado de ter morrido com aquela frase milenar "até tu Brutus" ele resolveu voltar a terra como descendente de Harry Potter e roubar a minha namorada, só pra sentir a satisfação de trair, roubar, machucar...- disse Draco sarcasticamente, praticamente cuspindo as palavras - É claro que é Harry Potter!  
  
- Seus conhecimentos de história vão além da minha capacidade de compreensão - disse Josh, Draco revirou os olhos- Calma...há-há-há! Parou com a piada, vai! Você... rejeitado? Tá bom Draco... ah! É aqueles negócios de primeiro de maio, né? - perguntou Josh.  
  
- Em primeiro lugar, é primeiro de abril, e não. Não é mentira, mesmo por que estamos no dia vinte e três de abril.  
  
- Nesse caso... você se ferrou muito grande! Mas... hei, pra que o desanimo, sorri para aquela garota ali, ou aquela outra que você arranja outra namorada em cinco minutos.  
  
- eu não quero! Eu acho que... eu gostava dela... - disse Draco.  
  
- Isso é sério. Realmente mais sério do que eu previa. Então, sabe o que você deveria fazer? Deveria ir até lá e chutar a bunda do Potter magrelo, você consegue Draco, ele me lembra o frango defumado que agente comeu hoje no almoço. - disse Josh querendo parecer sério.  
  
- Eu não vou sair atrás do Potter num ódio de corno e...  
  
- Espera ai, corno? Agora sim, você realmente deveria sair daqui e chutar a bunda dele.  
  
- eu venho evitado falar com ele desde que ele matou meu pai. - disse Draco.  
  
- Mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa em relação ao ódio de corno!  
  
- Não tem o maldito ódio de corno, eu nem sei se tem um estúpido corno nessa história toda! Maldição, será que dá para parar de falar desse desgraçado, miserável e insolente corno por um segundo? - berrou Draco. Josh abriu a boca e fechou inúmeras vezes, após cerca de trinta segundos, ele falou:  
  
- Sabe, eu não achava legal você xingar o corno, porque no caso o corno é você. - ele disse após muito pensar.  
  
- Josh... - o garoto o encarou nos olhos - cale a boca, sim? Eu estou com dor de cabeça.  
  
- São os chifres... - disse Josh, num tom que pretendia ser inaudível, mas não foi.  
  
- Não existem malditos chifres, nojentos do inferno, se você sita-los mais uma vez, e vou pessoalmente arranjar um chifre bem grande e enfiar-lo bem no meio do seu...  
  
- E o que você pretende fazer agora? - perguntou Josh mudando de assunto.  
  
- Eu não sei. - disse Draco se sentindo só (tadinho, vem cá e a gente da um jeito nessa sua solidão... huahuahua)  
  
- Bem, eu vou te dizer o que você tem que fazer...  
  
- E sabe o que mais ela disse? -interrompeu Draco - Disse que ela era a popularidade entre nós, que ela era a luz, a estrela, que sem ela eu era comparável a àquela Granger esquisita. Ela me humilhou. - disse Draco.  
  
- Humilhe ela de volta. - disse Josh se levantando de um salto.  
  
- Ah sim, como se fosse facil desbancar a garota mais popular e bonita da escola. - disse Draco.  
  
- Faça com que outra seja. - disse Josh.  
  
- Aonde exatamente você quer chegar? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- Ela realmente acha que não precisa de você para ser a tal, não é mesmo? Então prove que ela está errada, faça outra pessoa virar a tal! - disse Josh, claramente ele estava empolgadissimo com seu momento de genialidade. - Mas não uma pessoa qualquer... não... tem que ser uma surpresa! Tem que ser a garota mais estranha e impensável da escola!  
  
- Eu gostei... - disse Draco sorrindo. - Vou provar que posso faze-la virar a rainha do baile de formatura!  
  
- Pera ai, também não pensa tão alto, é só pra aparecer com outra e atrair atenções. - disse Josh se sentando novamente.  
  
- Esta dizendo que não consigo? - perguntou Draco em tom de ameaça.  
  
- Draco, entenda, você é poderoso por aqui, mas não é Deus!  
  
- Vamos apostar então. Eu aposto que posso tornar qualquer garota desse colégio a rainha do baile de formatura. - ele disse.  
  
- E se você perder...? - perguntou o moreno.  
  
- Eu compareço na minha formatura e entrega de diplomas... pelado, eu e minha nimbus, só. Mas se você perder...  
  
- Coisa que eu não vou, eu danço com uma pluma cor de rosa "I'll Survive" antes do último jogo e quadribol da temporada, e danço de tanguinha. - disse o moreno. - Apostado? - perguntou Josh estendendo a mão.  
  
- Apostadíssimo! - confirmou o louro com um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
  
- agora é só escolher o Dragão. - disse Josh, ele e Draco riram.  
  
- Uhm, Pancy Parkson? - perguntou Draco. Os dois andavam pelos corredores distraidamente olhando para garotas que em circunstancia habituais, nem se quer perderiam seu tempo.  
  
- Não, ela é meio gordinha, mas se perder peso, ela pode até ficar menos feia.  
  
- É verdade... Eloísa Botton?  
  
- Não, tem muitos amigos, tem que ser alguém com aparência bizarra e sozinho. desolado e.  
  
- Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo, sabia? Que coisa horrorosa, ordenando que um elfo limpe seus sapatos! Isso é um ultrage! Sugiro que vá ao encontro que eu estou promovendo as...  
  
- não enche o saco, sua aberração. - disse uma garota secamente para aquela que gritava com ela.  
  
- Viu Neville? É por isso que eu estou mais feliz sendo sozinha, esses populares são tão esnobes e...  
  
- Hermiojo Granger! - disse Josh em triunfo.  
  
- É Hermione Granger. - corrigiu Draco desatento - O que tem ela?  
  
- É ela, ela é perfeita, escolho ela para você transformar para o baile. - disse Josh com um sorriso estranho.  
  
- Você pirou? É mais facil transformar um trasgo! Olhe para ela, é baixa, fora do peso, tem cabelos de nega-do-morro-rolando-o-barranco, é grosseira, é completamente alienada em relação a moda e etiqueta, tem um dos piores temperamentos que eu já vi em algo, nem os dragões que eu visitei na Romênia são tão irritadiços.  
  
- O que foi? Vai arregar, é? Vai perder a aposta sem nem ao menos tentar? Ou é ela, ou nem precisa mais gastar dinheiro com roupas para a entrega de diplomas...  
  
- Seja o que o supremo quiser. - disse Draco, Josh deu um tapa nas costas dele e os dois saindo conversando, se xingando e rindo  
  
Notas da atora; Eu queria fazer um breve comentário sobre o modo dos meninos se tratarem... depois as menina é que são estranhas, eles se cumprimentam dando um soco nas costas do outro, xingam barbaridades, daí, o que foi agredido, agride de volta, diz ainda mais barbaridades, eles sorriem e... vão jogar bola. De boa, se uma amiga minha chegasse na minha casa e fala-se "E aí sua vaca gorda e perebenta" eu ia ficar no mínimo assustada, quem sabe até ofendida... homens são tão estranhos...  
  
Enfim, não é pra isso que as N.A. servem... mas eu tinha que comentar...  
  
Espero que estejam gostando, eu realmente adoro esse filme, e se tudo sair conforme meus planos, vão ficar bem legal...  
  
Qualquer coisa falem comigo, (sempre aberta para sugestões) bjinhus xauxua! 


	2. O Inicio

2º capítulo - O Inicio  
  
Não se pode dizer que aquela seria a tarefa mais facil do mundo, bastou uma olhada bem dada na garota durante a aula de poções para concluir que o único motivo que não desistia era não ter muita vontade de ir com seus glúteos balançando na formatura.  
  
E não era só isso, para transformá-la em algo, em primeiro lugar, ele teria que se aproximar dela, e isso realmente não lhe apetecia... e mais, seria praticamente impossível convence-la a olhar para sua cara, seja lá qual fosse o motivo. Tinha que passar lhe noções de modo, etiqueta, integra-la ao grupo dos populares... é, isso daria muito trabalho.  
  
Mas não ia desistir, certo? Afinal, ele continuava sendo "o todo poderoso de Hogwarts", continuava sendo um Malfoy, e ia torna-la tão perfeita, que até outros garotos da escola a desejariam, se ao menos...  
  
- ...Ela não fosse tão teimosa quanto uma porta, tão grosseira quanto um trasgo e tão anti-social quanto uma caixa de sapatos... - disse Draco em voz alta sem se dar a mínima consciência do tom que falava. A classe inteira olhou para ele e explodiu em gargalhadas, Snape, é claro ficou irritadíssimo.  
  
- Senhor Draco Malfoy, tenho certeza que suas comparações são importantíssimas, mas agradeceria se permanecesse quieto enquanto escolho duplas para a poção nova. - disse Snape com um olhar assassino. Draco deu de ombros, o professor revirou os olhos e começou.  
  
- Senhorita Brown com o senhor Mcguille - Lilá se uniu a Josh, nenhum dos dois fazia qualquer tipo de objeção a sua dupla. - Patil, aqui com Crabble. Amily Gusfram tenha a bondade de se unir com o senhor Potter. - e assim por diante, os alunos se uniam - Malfoy, vou te ensinar a nunca balançar os ombros para mim, com a senhorita Granger. - ele disse com um sorriso maligno, alguns riram, mas Draco não fazia objeções, até sorriu internamente, afinal, tinha que se aproximar da garota de qualquer jeito.  
  
Ele pegou seus ingredientes e foi até o fundo do canto esquerdo da sala, onde ela sempre ficava, puxou uma mesa e começou a desembalar os materiais que Snape escrevi na lousa.  
  
- Isso vai ser realmente complicado. - disse Hermione, mais a si mesma do que a ele.  
  
- O que disse? - ele quase não segurou o desprezo em sua voz.  
  
- Eu disse que vai ser complicado, as instruções são muito específicas. - ela disse tomando notas.  
  
- Mas sendo a garota mais inteligente do ano, tenho certeza que vai conseguir... digo, que vamos conseguir. - isso suou tão artificial nele que ela quase riu da cara do garoto ao olhar para ele. - O que foi? O que eu disse?  
  
- Pegue o fosfórico púrpura, Malfoy. - ela disse ainda sorrindo tolamente.  
  
Draco pegou a tal da substancia que nunca tinha se quer se dado o trabalho de ler as instruções. Ele entregou a ela que agradeceu e começou a tomar notas. Ele a observou e começou a anotar mentalmente as mudanças que faria nela.  
  
"Uhm, ela tem que emagrecer pelo menos uns cinco quilos, melhorar a postura, arrumar urgentemente esses cabelos, fazer a sobrancelha, e os dentes... ela tinha dentes feios no quarto ano, que fim será que levou?"  
  
- Ahm, Granger? - ela murmurou um "uhm" para sinalizar que estava ouvindo. - Uhm... sorria para mim.  
  
- O que? - ela perguntou olhando para ele.  
  
- Eu disse para você sorrir para mim, eu... sorria. - ela não sorriu, apenas mostrou os dentes, todos retos e do mesmo tamanho, Madame Pomfrey tinha feito um bom trabalho em seus dentes afinal. - Por que você nunca sorri? Seus dentes são bonitos.  
  
- Não tenho o por que sorrir. - ela disse voltando a mexer a poção.  
  
- Mas... se você sorri, você faz as pessoas a sua volta sorrir e elas fazem você, isso melhorar seu próprio humor. Fora que seria... uhm... simpático. - ele disse.  
  
- Eu não sou simpática. Fingir ser simpática deforma o rosto.  
  
- Mas você poderia tentar, quer dizer, deve haver alguma que melhora seu humor...  
  
- Tem, eu só não consigo me lembrar o que ... ah! Silencio enquanto eu trabalho.  
  
- Você é realmente antipática e anti-social é claro que ninguém fala com você, ninguém te suportaria de qualquer jeito! - ele disse meio alto se irritando com a garota, esquecendo que estava tentando conquistar a simpatia dela. Ela continuou sem dar ouvidos - Você é grosseira, feia, irritante e...  
  
- Sinto muito por ter tido que fazer dupla comigo, eu disse que faria sozinha, mas ele não me deu ouvidos. - ela disse ainda sem tirar os olhos da poção, parecia que ela fazia pouco caso dele, e isso o consumia, ninguém fazia pouco caso de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Você é a pessoa mais irritante e pequena que eu já vi na minha vida! Olha pra mim quando eu estiver falando com você, garota! - ele disse puxando o braço dela e a forçando a olhar para ele. Ao puxar o braço dela, Neville deu um salto e se dirigiu a eles.  
  
- Larga ela Malfoy... - disse Neville com a voz tremula.  
  
- Fique quieto, seu porquinho, não estou falando com você! - berrou Draco empurrando Neville, Neville caiu para trás empurrando algumas cadeiras. Snape se dirigiu possesso a dupla de alunos que brigava.  
  
- Então... sua sangue-ruim dos infernos, você... - então ela olhou para ele, ele nunca tinha visto essa sena na sua vida, uma lagrima escorria de seu rosto, e seu rosto era uma mistura de humilhação com suplica. Foi quando Draco sentiu... pena, pena por ela, por ser assim tão excluída, por ser assim tão estranha, pena por ela ser assim. - Eu... eu...  
  
- Senhores! Malfoy e Granger! Saiam da minha aula imediatamente, me esperem no corredor sem dar um pio e detenção para ambos! - berrou Snape. Draco e Hermione deixaram a sala, ele se sentou de costas para a parede, do lado dela, mas quando ele se sentou ela deu uma certa distancia.  
  
- Certo... olha só... me desculpe pelo jeito que agi eu só...  
  
- Apenas seguiu seu instinto animal, sabemos. - ela disse com muita má vontade sem olhar para ele.  
  
- Certo, chame do que quiser... você me desculpa? - ele perguntou com um misto de cara de santo e de maldoso.  
  
- Não. Eu não gosto de você e você não gosta de mim, não sei o porque está se dando o trabalho de falar comigo e pouco me intereça. Estava bem melhor sem você me enchendo. - ela disse secamente.  
  
- Eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos melhorar nosso convívio social... sabia? Por que não começamos de novo...?  
  
- Você quer ajuda com qual matéria? - perguntou Hermione se enchendo com aquela ladainha interminável.  
  
- Como assim...  
  
- De que outra forma você gastaria se tempo e saliva falando comigo? Mas eu não me importo se você quer me usar ou não, vou ficar feliz em ajudar. - ela disse com simplicidade, Draco sentiu pela segunda vez em seu dia aquele sentimento de pena, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Em duas semanas estaria sentindo pena de elfos e podia-se ver tomando as rédeas numa discução do F.A.L.E.  
  
- Eu não... eu não quero sua ajuda, eu simplesmente queria ser seu amigo. - ele disse com a maior cara dissimulada que pode arranjar.  
  
- Certo, agente também pode brincar de "polly", eu tenho o "Ken" da "polly" se você tiver o carro da "polly", daqui a pouco podemos montar uma casa! - disse ela com sarcasmo - Agora me poupe sim? Estou tentando me manter em silencio.  
  
- Silencio pra que? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Para não precisar ouvir a sua voz. - ele ia responder de modo agressivo, mas foi interrompido pela avalanche de alunos que estava mais do que satisfeitos de poder se livrar de Snape.  
  
- Quanto a vocês dois... - ouviu-se a voz arrastada e calma daquele professor de poções que Hermione tanto odiava.- Não posso expressar em palavras o quão decepcionado estou com o sr, Malfoy, não imagine que fosse entrar em uma discussão com ela - disse Snape praticamente cuspindo as palavras - é evidente que o grande tumulto causado na minha aula não vai sair de graça, vocês vão cumprir uma detenção hoje na sala de troféus com Filch, hoje as oito... e quero ver se qualquer um de vocês se atrasar. - Snape abandonou os dois antes que qualquer um deles pudesse questionar qualquer coisa.  
  
- Pelo menos vamos cumprir nossas detenções juntos! - disse Draco empolgado. Hermione deu um sorriso azedo e abandonou o garoto olhando para ela sem responder nada. "moleque odioso" pensou Hermione enquanto se afastava.  
  
"Tá na minha" pensou Draco olhando as costas de Hermione enquanto ela se afastava.  
  
Draco prosseguiu até o salão principal com uma ar de triunfo, Josh olhou para ele de canto de olho e disse com a boca cheia de algo (realmente não apetecia a Draco encarar a boca dele para identificar o alimento, então não posso dizer o que era...).  
  
- E então? Já tá no papo? - perguntou Josh.  
  
- Não dou dois dias para ela estar completamente louca e correndo alucinada atrás de mim. - disse Draco espiando furtivamente a mesa da Grifinória  
  
- Eu realmente achei que ela fosse diferente, sabe, não achei que ela fosse tão avoada como o resto...  
  
- Ainda bem, que são todas avoadas, estaria verdadeiramente perdido se ela fosse uma pessoa de fibra... - disse Draco tomando um gole de suco com vontade.  
  
- É verdade. - concordou Josh olhando para ela na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
*** - Aquele... você está bem, Mione? Você não quer que eu quebre a fuça dele? - perguntou Neville, ele parecia bem, mas fez uma cara estranha ao apoiar o grande traseiro na cadeira, Hermione duvidou que o pobre e desajeitado amigo fosse capaz de quebrar a fuça de Malfoy, mas ficou feliz pelo sentimento de solidariedade.  
  
- Eu estou ótima, veja bem, ele queria ser meu amiguinho... olha só, ele passou sete anos me ignorando e quando não me ignorava era o mais desagradável o possível, o que será que ele quer agora? - perguntou Hermione parecendo intrigada.  
  
- Não sei, mas acho realmente estranho... ele chamou você pra sair? - perguntou Neville rápido e furtivamente.  
  
- Não! É claro que não! Você deve estar ficando louco... - disse Hermione como se o que tivesse acabado de ouvir fosse a idéia mais alucinada que qualquer pessoa pudesse ter.  
  
- Eu não sou louco, eu sou um garoto e apesar de fora de uso, eu sei como um cara se comporta quando quer chamar uma garota para sair. Se ele chamar... você vai, né? - perguntou Neville ainda mais interessado nessa resposta do que na da pergunta anterior.  
  
- Eu já te disse, eu não quero ser popular não tenho o menor interesse no mundinho deles e menos interesse ainda neles.  
  
- Mas você poderia ser alguém.... conhecida! - disse Neville exasperado.  
  
- Eu sou alguém conhecida pelas pessoa que importam. - disse a garota batendo com força os talheres na mesa, fazendo Lilá com o susto, derramar suco de abóbora sobre sua roupa.  
  
- Mione, essa é sua chance de brilhar!  
  
- Eu não quero brilhar Neville, me deixe em paz, deixe-me comer e não me importune com isso, por favor. - pediu Hermione , Neville deu de ombros e se serviu de algumas costelas de vaca, enquanto pensava abismado na atitude de Hermione.  
  
Notas da autora: Eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou muito longo, mas é que minha priminha está na minha casa e eu não consigo me concentrar, mas prometo que vou tentar melhorar! Aguardo reviews...! Beijusss MSM Ah, antes de ir, acho que devo um pouco mais de satisfações, esse capítulo foi mais uma demonstração do maravilhoso entrosamento de ambos (estou sendo irônica), o próximo vai se chamar "Uma detenção por uma apresentação", é quando Draco começa a perceber que ela não é tão frágil assim, e tem que correr atrás! Vocês querem ouvir alguma coisa de Gina, não? Vou ver se consigo colocar no próximo capítulo... Espero que gostem... agora sim! Beijos xauxua! 


	3. Uma Detenção por uma Apresentação

3º capítulo - Uma detenção por uma apresentação  
  
Draco checava o horário em seu "rolex" a cada cinco minutos, não queria se atrasar nem um segundo para sua detenção, afinal, podia não parecer, mas pensando um pouco melhor, estariam apenas os dois onde pelo menos um deles tinha sérias segundas intenções, então, como não classificaria isso como uma encontro?  
  
Então, tratou de tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa alinhada, porém despojada, arrumou os cabelos os fazendo ficar milimétricamente despenteados com gel, uma artimanha que já tinha bastante prática, quando eram dez para às oito, Draco se dirigiu até o salão, afinal, em que espécie de encontro um garoto poderia deixar a garota esperando?  
  
*** Hermione checou no relógio, droga, só faltavam dez minutos para ter que se encontrar com o insuportável louro e ainda por cima ter que limpar os malditos troféus, isso era por um acaso era algum tipo de castigo? Porque se fosse, Deus o estava aplicando com severidade.  
  
Resolveu que não queria testar a paciência curta de Snape e descobrir o que aconteceria se ela se atrasasse ou não fosse na detenção, até que saiu do seu quarto, trajando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta escrita "the beatles" no verso (eu tive que fazer propaganda... "Beatles" é tudo!), e os cabelos nada alinhados.  
  
Abriu a porta da sala de troféus e foi chocada pelo sorriso ofuscante do louro que a esperava do outro lado do salão.  
  
- Está atrasada, sabia? - ele perguntou com uma espécie de sorriso maroto. "será que os pais deles o deixaram bater a cabeça quando criança?" questionou-se Hermione contemplando estranhada o sorriso dele.  
  
- Não no meu relógio... espere... se eu entrasse agora, estaria atrasada. - ela disse checando o relógio. Ele sorriu ainda daquela forma estupidamente atraente, o que fez Hermione confirmar sua tese em sua cabeça.  
  
Hermione pegou o primeiro troféu da prateleira sem muita vontade de conversar, o estava limpando, até que uma mão grande tirou a taça de suas mãos.  
  
- Você não vai querer limpar isso, vai? - perguntou Draco "por que ela está se fazendo de difícil?" ele se perguntou.  
  
- Não, mas não seria uma detenção se nos dessem algo que gostamos de fazer, agora, com licença... - ela disse tomando a taça de volta em suas mãos.  
  
De fato, o estilo "avassalador" não a seduzia, então Draco tentaria uma conversa mais leve... sentou-se no chão ao seu lado "Droga, vai amassar minha calça", ele pegou a taça a sua frente e começou a limpa-la.  
  
- Hum, não sei se essas pessoas merecem ser chamados de "heróis" de Hogwarts, aposto que sabiam que pobres coitados teriam que limpar seus méritos depois... - disse Draco meio irritado com a mancha que não queria sair do troféu.  
  
- Sabe, essa é uma coisa que eu sempre me questionei, seria um grande mérito não ter mérito algum para não termos que limpar esses malditos troféus depois. - disse Hermione, uma pontinha de alegria se desabrochou dentro de Draco, então era assim que ele conseguiria conversar com ela afinal...  
  
- Bem, eu estava pensando, semana que vem tem o passeio para Hogsmead, e queria saber se você não poderia me dar a honra de sua presença e...  
  
- Ah, não. - ela disse sem nem ao menos considerar a hipótese.  
  
- Mas, você nem ao menos me deixou terminar, eu...  
  
- Eu não vou sair com você, Malfoy. Eu não sei se você acha que estou me fazendo de difícil, se estou simplesmente blefando, eu não sei, mas quero saiba que não estou blefando, não estou me fazendo e difícil, eu simplesmente acho você um garoto avoado, inculto, fútil e bobo, então, não quero ter nada com alguém do tipo, fora que vou ver um show em Hogsmead. - ela disse com simplicidade.  
  
- Eu posso ir com você, se você deixar... - a que ponto tinha chegado? Estava implorando para sair com ela? Ninguém merece...  
  
- Você não vai quere ir comigo, acredite... - disse Mione rindo.  
  
- Por que não, por acaso é algo que minha capacidade não possa compreender ou... - ele falou como se estivesse contando uma piada, mas realmente não imaginou que ela fosse concordar...  
  
- Exatamente, você jamais vai entender. - disse ela.  
  
- O quê? Eu... bem... por favor... - ele disse em tom de suplica... certo, ai já era de mais! O que faria em seguida? Se ajoelharia em seus pés e puxaria a bainha de sua camiseta com lágrimas nos olhos?  
  
Após um pouco de insistência, Hermione acabou concordando, Draco sentia-se estranhamento feliz, como se tivesse conquistado algo, mas as palavras dela não lhe saiam da cabeça... então ela o achava "avoado, inculto, fútil e bobo?", o engraçado é que ela não parecia blefar... mas como? Como alguém poderia resistir a ele, como alguém poderia resistir ao maravilhoso "charme Malfoy"?  
  
Perguntas como essa não saiam da cabeça do louro enquanto vestia seu pijama. Essa garota, de fato era diferente das outras que já tinha visto, não sabia como, nem exatamente o por que, mas ela tinha a mente mais aguçada, um senso crítico gigantesco, podia ser tão sarcástica e irritante quanto ele, mas resumindo, isso tudo só podia significar uma coisa: problemas para ele.  
  
Problemas, já que não podia usar as mesmas artimanhas que usava para conquistar qualquer uma das outras mortais, o que faria com ela? Como ele baixaria aquela muralha que a escondia? Ele não sabia, mas tinha que dar um jeito... o grande problema de perder a aposta não era ir pelado a entrega e diplomas (não que isso não fosse humilhante e vergonhoso, é claro), mas ele perderia, perderia para Josh, e acima de tudo, perderia para Gina.  
  
Ao se lembrar desse nome suas entranhas se contorceram dolorosamente, não podia deixar provado que sem ela não conseguiria se reerguer, tinha que conquistar Hermione, há muito já não era mais uma questão de ganhar ou perder, virara uma questão de honra.  
  
Levantou-se na manha seguinte como se levantaria prestes a ir para uma guerra, seu estomago dava voltas desconfortáveis dentro de si mesmo, não sentia a fome descomunal que sempre sentia ao se levantar, sentia a se nervoso, abatido...  
  
Tinha que conquistá-la, mas a pergunta que não queria, de fato, se calar era: Como?  
  
Simplesmente foi direto para o portão onde Filch conferia os nomes, tentando evitar o salão principal, pois o cheiro de comida o enjoaria, e tentando de qualquer forma não se encontrar com o seu grupinho, os populares.  
  
Ela o espera impacientemente, não deveria tê-la deixado esperando, deveria ser ele à espera-la.  
  
- Uhm, bom dia. - disse Draco incerto.  
  
- Olá. - ela disse, mas não fez mensão de se mexer.  
  
- Uhm... podemos ir agora, não? - perguntou Draco olhando por cima de algumas cabeças e vendo seus amigos se aproximarem brincando uns com os outros de maneira despojada, entre eles, Gina.  
  
- Estou esperando por Neville. - ela disse.  
  
- Ahm, ele vai conosco? - ele perguntou tentando conter a sua cara de desprezo.  
  
- Conosco? Uhm, ele vai comigo, se você vai junto, daí já é outro problema. - ela disse com pouco caso.  
  
- E-eu vou... - ele disse - vamos, vai? Ele pode nos alcançar depois... ou... - tarde de mais, o grupo popular já o tinha encontrado.  
  
- Hei, Draco, cara, aqui! - disse Bevelly, a melhor amiga de Gina, porém, estava claro que se Draco desse a mínima abertura, ela desintegraria sua amizade com a ruiva, ela era loira e tinha olhos claros, era um pouquinho mais baixa do que Gina, não que isso fizesse muita diferença.  
  
- Ahm, oi, Bev... pode ir indo, eu alcanço vocês mais pra frente... - disse Draco desconcertado tentando não parecer que a dois segundos atrás tinha se quer conversado com Hermione.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aí? Draco? - perguntou Travis, o terceiro artilheiro do time.  
  
- Eu... eu...  
  
- Ela está se encontrando com a Granger, não é Draquinho? - perguntou Gina em deboche, todos riram da suposta piada de Gina, inclusive Draco.  
  
- Não, é claro que não, veja bem, eu saindo... com ela... - ele disse com desprezo olhando para a garota, - eu só vim pegar um galeão que caiu aqui e... acho que torci o pé... Mas já estou indo... tchau, perdedora. - disse Draco sem exatamente mirar o rosto de Hermione, e se juntando ao seus amigos.  
  
Hermione deu de ombros sem se preocupar muito com o que tinha acontecido, não estava realmente preocupada com Draco e, sabia, na verdade tinha certeza, que ele faria algo do tipo, era típico dele... mas por um instante, talvez um instante de devaneio, se flagro pensando que ele não era tão mal assim, mas é claro que se renderia aos desejos de Gina, todos sempre se rendiam, parecia ridículo para ela, quer dizer, tudo o que ela fazia era se equilibra em uma pirâmide e eventualmente balançar uma baliza, não era digna de tanta adoração.  
  
- Desculpe Hermione... mas... eu fui parado no caminho por algumas pessoas... - disse Neville, ele parecia querer esconder, mas estava com o lábio inchado.  
  
- O que você quer dizer... ah, Neville, você precisa falar com Dumbledore, você não pode continuar servindo de saco de pancadas para um monte de trogloditas idiotas. Quando isso vai parar? - ela perguntou irritada.  
  
- Hei, Mione eu estou bem... eu estou muito bem, acho que eles estavam com sono, eles nem me machucaram muito...  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Neville! - exasperou Hermione, então, ela e Neville se dirigiram rumo a Hogsmead.  
  
- Então, aonde vamos? - perguntou Neville andando ao lado de Hermione.  
  
- Bem, eu vou fazer uma reserva pra mim naquele show de artes, mas... se você quiser, eu arranjo pra você também... - ela disse entrando num teatrinho que nunca se quer tinha se dado o trabalho de reparar, era pequeno, porém por dentro, era bem bonitinho, havia um palco e umas mesas e cadeiras apontadas para o palco, e apenas um barzinho no canto, de fato, parecia o suficiente para suprir todo aquele lugar.  
  
Hermione se encaminhou espantada até a bilheteria que estava instalada sobre o palco, a vendedora sorriu meigamente para ela e para Neville.  
  
- Um ticket de casal, eu suponho. - disse ela tirando suas conclusões.  
  
- Uhm, na verdade somos só amigos... - disse Hermione sem prestar muita atenção.  
  
- É o que todos dizem... - disse a senhora gentilmente - Muito bem, quais são os seus talentos?  
  
- Como assim? - perguntou Neville.  
  
- Todo mundo que vem aqui tem que apresentar alguma coisa, todo mundo tem um dom, e é isso que a arte contemporânea explora, então, qual é o dom de vocês?  
  
- Eu sei um pouco sobre ioga e contorcionismo. - disse Hermione dando de ombros.  
  
- Ah! Muito bem, e você... hei, gordinho, olhe para mim, sim? Qual é seu dom? - perguntou a mulher já um pouco mais irritada do que estava quando eles chegaram.  
  
- Eu... eu não...  
  
- Ele sabe bastante sobre ervas e herbologia. - disse Hermione se pondo a frente do amigo.  
  
- Muito bem, é como dizem, se a beleza não ajuda, então é melhor ter algum dom especial, e inteligência é um deles, por que não?  
  
- Ela me chamou de feio? - perguntou Neville exasperado quando saiam do lugar.  
  
- Não liga pra ela, ela era meio caduca mesmo... - disse Hermione tentando não rir da cara do amigo. *** - Então... Draquinho... você perdeu um galeão do lado da Granger? - perguntou a outra melhor amiga de Gina, Emily, ela era morena também de olhos claros, a única que não tinha olhos claros era Gina, o que estranhamente era mais uma qualidade no rosto dela.  
  
- É... foi, eu tava jogando ele pra cima e ele rolou... você sabe, daí eu fui buscar. Só que estava me dando faniquito, eu não sei, se repente aquela estranha me amaldiçoa de algum jeito... eu não sei, daí eu fui correr e meu pé ficou, daí eu torci, foi quando vocês chegaram. - ele disse, Draco tinha uma habilidade realmente gigantesca para inventar histórias. Foi quando ele olhou para o lado e viu Hermione e Neville entrando no três vassouras.  
  
Ele estava com uma espécie de vergonha de si próprio, que não admitiria nem sob sua sepultura, não queria tê-la destratado, mas também não poderia admitir a todos que estava tentando conquistá-la, afinal, o que iriam dizer? O que Gina iria dizer? Só sabia que tinha que falar com ela e se desculpar, afinal, tinha menos de dois meses para transformar aquela garota numa rainha.  
  
Tinha que falar com ela reservadamente e sem seus amigos por perto, essa oportunidade surgiu no final daquele dia, quando todos estavam indo embora.  
  
- ... tudo bem, você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você ou... - dizia Hermione para um Neville enfaixado até o pescoço.  
  
- É claro que não, eu estou ótimo! Eu quero que você se divirta na apresentação, e preste atenção em tudo por que eu quero detalhes. - Hermione sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Neville, que ruborizou drasticamente. Hermione observou Neville partir, enquanto Draco observava Hermione. Mas não entendia, se o show era mais tarde, como ela faria para voltar ao castelo?  
  
Não se preocupou muito com isso, com certeza ela teria um plano, viu Hermione deslizar para um banheiro próximo, e ele foi atrás para não perde- la de vista, de modo que pudesse ficar de olho na porta do banheiro feminino, estava começando a ficar com sono quando a viu saindo e escapando furtivamente para fora do toalete, Draco correu atrás dela, não poderia perde-la de vista...  
  
- Hei... espere! - disse Draco correndo atrás de Hermione que andava apressadamente.  
  
- Ah, você. É melhor não ficar muito tempo perto de mim, ou você corre o risco de que seus amigos nos vejam. - ela disse sem olhar para ele.  
  
- É sobre isso que eu queria falar... me desculpe, eu agi como um otário e não sei o que deu em mim... eu...  
  
- Em primeiro lugar, você é um otário, e isso só serviu para confirmar minha tese, você não passa de um avoado, bobo e fútil, afinal... - ela disse.  
  
- Certo, você tem todo o direito de me xingar, eu me xingaria se estivesse no seu lugar, eu...  
  
- O que você quer de mim? - ela perguntou parando de caminhar - Por que não me deixa em paz? Desde quando é importante para você o que eu acho ou não, o que eu penso... qual é o grande problema, Malfoy?  
  
- Não tem nenhum... problema... eu só queria... ter a sua amizade. - ele disse com simplicidade.  
  
- Você realmente acha que eu acredito em papai Noel, né? - ela perguntou em tom de dúvida.  
  
- Olha, se eu estiver mentindo para você, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, pode nunca mais olhar para a minha cara, pode me dar um soco, pode me amarrar e deixar o Longbotton me socar, se quiser, mas acredite... eu só quero a sua amizade. - ele disse se esforçando para alcança-la que tinha voltado a andar. Ela parou subitamente e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, Draco sentiu como se ela pudesse ver através deles.  
  
- Certo, se é assim... - ela disse, então os dois recomeçaram a andar.  
  
- Aonde estamos indo? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Num show de arte contemporânea, Neville ia ir comigo, mas ele caiu num poço e... pobrezinho. - ela disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de pena.  
  
- O convite dele está com você? - ele perguntou, uma pontinha de esperança se iluminara dentro dele.  
  
- Você acha que eu sou louca de deixar um convite com ele? É a mesma coisa que guardar dinheiro em um bolso furado. - ela disse.  
  
- Então, posso ir com você afinal? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Aqui está - ela disse tirando o convite do bolso  
  
- Porque está escrito "casal"? - perguntou Draco olhando curioso para seu bilhete.  
  
- Eu não acredito! A velha caduca da bilheteria cismou que eu e Neville tínhamos alguma coisa, eu nem tinha reparado...  
  
- E vocês tem? - perguntou Draco alarmado, isso poderia significar o fim de seu plano, seu estomago afundou até os pés.  
  
- Ah, não, é só piração dela, somos só amigos. - ela disse séria.  
  
- Uhm - Draco respirou aliviado - Acho que isso me faz o seu casal, por hoje...  
  
- Creio que sim, sinto muito por isso... - ela dizia.  
  
- Não, tudo bem, não tem problema... - ele disse, quando Hermione virou as costas ele não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho maroto às costas dela.  
  
Draco entrou no teatro sem ter exata certeza de onde tinha entrado, o espetáculo começou, em primeiro lugar, veio uma mulher estranhíssima vestida de palhaço com uma gota triste caindo da máscara, ela recitou alguma coisa, que Draco não ouviu por estar muito entretido com a borda do copo, então Hermione disse alguma coisa e o puxou para atrás das cochias e ele se flagrou pensando "quem disse que Hermione Granger não era safadinha...?", mas antes fosse, acabou descobrindo que teria que apresentar alguma coisa, seu estomago foi ao pé pela segunda vez.  
  
Hermione vestiu um "colan" preto e se dirigiu ao palco praticamente empurrada, ela estava muito entretida pedindo desculpas a Draco por não tê- lo avisado, Draco nunca em sua vida tinha visto algo do tipo, como era possível uma pessoa tão estranha se dobrar daquele jeito? Draco sempre achara legal contorcionismo, pela maneira de sacanagem da coisa, mas parecia diferente... quer dizer lembrava... arte? Achou que se continuasse daquele jeito a próxima coisa que faria seria se sentar ao lado do gay que sentava-se na terceira mesinha e discutir sobre cutículas de unha, então achou melhor afastar os seus pensamentos culturais.  
  
Chegou sua vez... o que faria? Não tinha idéia, em seu bolso, como sempre, apertava um saquinho de arroz menor que a palma de sua mão, feito por sua governanta quando ele ainda era pequeno.  
  
Foi quando uma idéia se iluminou em sua cabeça... é claro! A única coisa que sabia fazer com certeza era "embaichadinha", então, por que não tentar?  
  
Draco fora chamado, ele subiu no placo ainda um tanto inseguro, segurando o saquinho em sua mão, foi quando tirou o saquinho do bolso e pigarreou.  
  
Jogou o saquinho sobre o pé e começo a quicar o saquinho sobre o pé, de um pé para o outro, sem deixa-lo cair.  
  
- Equilíbrio - ele dizia enquanto quicava o saquinho - ... exige concentração... exige... paciência... exige prática - foi quando pegou mais confiança e foi tentar uma manobra um pouco mais arriscada, arremessou a saquinho com o pé esquerdo e pretendia pegar depois de dar uma volta com o mesmo, mas o deixou a cair, a platéia o encarou e ele disse por fim - afinal... ninguém nasce com nada disso.  
  
A platéia irrompeu em aplausos, Draco olhou para todos, e viu Hermione, já vestida normalmente olhando para ele e batendo palmas. Cerca de meia hora depois, as pessoas foram saindo e se dispersando.  
  
- Foi ótimo, eu realmente tive medo que você quisesse me matar por isso, mas você se saiu super bem! Me impressionou, juro! - ela disse alegremente.  
  
- Obrigado... hei, muito legal aquilo que você faz, mas sinto que se eu ao menos fizer o movimento mais simples, temo que nunca mais volte ao lugar.  
  
- Só precisa de um pouco de prática... nada mais. Está com fome? - ela perguntou olhando para o três vassouras. (eu nunca mais consegui ler ou escrever esse nome da mesma maneira depois que conhecia esse site...)  
  
- Sim, mas acho melhor voltarmos para a escola, aproposito, como a senhorita pretende voltar para a escola? - ele perguntou não querendo soar desesperado.  
  
- Hum... sabe, nem tudo é o que lhe parece, não é só por que eu sou certinha na escola que não conheça artimanhas para sair dela quando bem entender.  
  
- Como se não pode aparatar? - ele perguntou enquanto ela pedia uma porção de tortinhas de abóbora e ele uma cerveja amanteigada.  
  
- Engraçado... todo mundo acha que pode aparatar em Hogwarts. - disse Hermione o olhando.  
  
- Um bando de ignorantes, será possível que ninguém leu "Hogwarts uma história"? - perguntou Draco, Hermione quase cuspiu o que tinha na boca.  
  
- Você leu esse livro? - ela perguntou espantada.  
  
- Por acaso é algum grande feito? - ele perguntou não entendendo a surpresa dela.  
  
- Não, é claro que não...  
  
E assim passaram mais algumas horas agradáveis conversando sobre qualquer coisa.  
  
Por um instante, Draco se esquecera que estava falando com uma garota que supostamente detestava, não sabia que ela podia ser legal, e achou estranho poder manter uma conversa com ela, nunca era possível faze-lo com outras garotas, elas eram sempre tão fúteis...  
  
De um modo ou de outro, naquela noite, suas diferenças foram esquecidas e se trataram como apenas eles, como apenas Draco e Hermione  
  
Notas da autora: Acho que esse ficou melhor, apesar da minha prima continuar na minha casa, descobri que o jeito é fazer os capítulos de madrugada quando ela não pode ficar cantarolando e me fazendo perguntas sobre a maldita da pilha do video- game.  
  
Eu sei que eu disse que a Gina teria uma participação, mas eu não tinha exatamente um motivo, mas nesse próximo capítulo, ela já pode começar a ter (a pergunta que não quer calar... "por quê?"), se bem que ela fez uma pontinha...  
  
Qualquer coisa, falem comigo... e mandem reviews... Bijusss MSM 


	4. Dois de Nós

4º capítulo - Dois de nós  
  
-Há-há-há!!! Tá bom que eu vou arrombar a portal do Dedosdemel pra chegar no depósito... sabe o que vai acontecer com a gente se nos pegarem? - Draco não continuou... mas seus olhos se iluminaram com uma espécie de terror.  
  
- Aí! Larga a mão de ser gayzinho! Eu fazia isso com Harry e Rony e faço com o Neville e nunca nos aconteceu nada! - dizia Hermione procurando a varinha nas vestes.  
  
Era cerca de quatro ou mais da manha, Draco e Hermione saíram do três vassouras e Hermione se dirigia para a passagem secreta delatada pelo mapa que Harry possuía, até se dar conta que o louro estava realmente confuso e que nunca fizera isso antes. Quando disse a ele que teriam que arrombar a porta de Dedosdemel, Draco apresentou uma resistência enorme, aparentemente os populares não se divertiam ilegalmente fora da escola...  
  
- Então... vocês vêem sempre aqui? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- Eu venho sozinha, na maioria das vezes... - ela disse.  
  
- Por que não vem com Neville?  
  
- Eu venho aqui quando me sinto um tanto só... na verdade eu passo bastante tempo aqui... eu inclusive fiz amizade coma mulher daquele ateliê, logo ali na esquina - disse Hermione apontado para uma casinha humilde, da qual Draco nunca se deu o trabalho de reparar. - Ela me deixa pintar no sótão. Não é muito confortável, nem tem as melhores instalações, mas é um lugar que eu posso pensar um pouco sobre tudo e fazer meus quadros. - Draco sentiu um pouco de pena dela... deveria ser horrível se sentir assim, era até uma pena ela ser tão reclusa, porque ela não lhe parecia tão mal assim, sentia pena por ela se sentir só... - Veja, achei... - ela disse tirando uma espécie de canivete do bolso da jaqueta.  
  
- O que é isso? - perguntou Draco, por um breve instante, ele realmente pensou que estivesse tentando conquistar uma psicopata.  
  
- Sirius de um desses para Harry uma vez...  
  
- Sirius? Sirus Black? - perguntou Draco, cada vez ficando mais alarmado e meio que inconscientemente procurando sua varinha entre suas vestes.  
  
- Ah, Malfoy, você tem tanto para aprender... - Hermione sorriu internamente, era verdade que bem mais da metade do mundo achava que Sirius era um psicopata, mas convivera um certo tempo com ele, e com uma freqüência razoável, se esquecia que ele continuava uma lenda entre os vilões do mundo bruxo.  
  
Hermione girou o seu canivete no cadeado de Dedosdemel e ele se abriu com um "click" suave. Esforçando-se um pouquinho, teria sabido que era bem possível medir a pulsação cardíaca de Draco apenas ficando em silêncio, mas estava demasiada preocupada de mais em alerta-lo para não fazer barulho. Entraram na Dedosdemel sorrateiramente, Hermione sabia exatamente aonde ir, já havia feito e desfeito esse caminho centenas de vezes, mas Draco estava meio perdido com o ambiente mal iluminado, Hermione irritou-se por ele não tê-la ouvido, ela disse a ele para manter os olhos nela e apenas segui-la, mas ele parecia meio desesperado.  
  
Sempre havia imaginado os Malfoys se submetendo a qualquer custo para alcançar qualquer meta, realmente a impressionou que ele não tivesse nenhuma experiência na área de arrombamento. Ela decidiu que acenar estupidamente não o faria olhar para ela, então foi até ele.  
  
- Hei! Malfoy... - ela disse sussurrando. - Só me siga, está bem? Daqui a pouco vamos estar de volta ao colégio. - Draco não se mexeu, tão pouco olhou para ela, continuou olhando fixamente algum ponto na parede. - Hei! Estou falando com você! Se mexa! - ela mais gesticulava do que falava, ele finalmente olhou para ela, mas seus olhos pareciam vazios... como se estivessem vidrados. Draco segurou o rosto de Hermione e o virou para o mesmo lugar que fixava seu rosto momentos atrás.  
  
Hermione quase deu um berro. Draco não estava fixando um ponto qualquer na parede... estava fixando algo na parede. Um cão enorme olhava fixamente para eles, rosnando de modo silencioso e aparentemente babando. Ele tinha aproximadamente o tamanho de canino, se não, um pouco maior, mas não tinha a feição doce do cão do professor de Hogwarts, ele tinha uma cara que parecia demasiada sem pele, parecia que a cabeça do animal era pequena e apertava seu crânio, o que o vazia ainda mais nervoso, ele tinha orelhas em pé e parecia que a qualquer momento enterraria suas mandíbulas gigantescas em algum deles. Hermione se pegou tentando calcular o estrago que essa mordida faria, após ver que era realmente inútil...  
  
Draco segurou seu braço, mas ela não ousou olha-lo. Ele parecia puxa-la para o alçapão, apesar de ele não ter consciência disso, apenas queria ir o mais longe o possível do cachorro.  
  
O cachorro soltou um latido... terrivelmente grosso e forte.  
  
Talvez um acesso de loucura, talvez a adrenalina, nem um dos dois sabia ao certo, tão pouco se importavam. Draco puxou Hermione, mas ela não precisava ser puxada, antes que Draco pudesse chegar atrás do balcão, ela abriu o alçapão e gritou para ele:  
  
- Aqui! Rápido Malfoy! - Draco praticamente pulou no alçapão, teria tomado mais cuidado se soubesse que ele antecedia escadas, e saiu rolando escadaria a baixo.  
  
Paralisada com a cena, com seus pensamentos, com um último suspiro, Hermione observou Draco cair, sem se dar conta que o cão estava a polegadas de distância, a encarando com ódio no olhar.  
  
Draco sentiu sua cabeça rodar quando foi arremessado ao chão. Mas não tinha tempo para sentar e praguejar. Olhou para Hermione e a viu paralisada olhando para ele. Não pode ver direito, mas conseguiu distinguir uma espécie de sombra com formato canino se aproximando cada vez mais dela. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saia. Levantou a cabeça por vez, e seu conta que a tinha batido e que sangrava muito, mas não teria tempo para isso também.  
  
Reuniu toda a força que lhe restava e acabou descobrindo que tinha voz para mais um grito, talvez, seu último...  
  
- Pula para dentro e fecha o alçapão!  
  
Hermione pareceu despertar de seu transe e percebeu qual na verdade era sua situação, não precisou virar o rosto para se dar conta que o cão estava realmente perto, sentia seu bafo, sentia o vento quente produzido por suas narinas, segurava sua varinha em mãos, apontou para o cão em uma fração de segundos e gritou:  
  
- Estupefaça! - o cão recuou alguns metros e caiu fazendo um grande estrondo. Pouco a interessava saber exatamente aonde o cão tinha caído, apenas entrou no alçapão. Porem sua jaqueta parecia estar sendo puxada...  
  
Olhou para cima e viu um cão gigantesco tentando puxa-la... o choque a tomou novamente e não soube o que fazer...  
  
Draco subira as escadas com tanta rapidez que achou que seus joelhos fossem se romper. Puxou a varinha da mão de Hermione e pronunciou contra o cão o feitiço que havia ela pronunciado anteriormente, o cão se afastou mais alguns metros ele a puxou com brutalidade, com a mão esquerda para dentro do alçapão,e com a mão direita, puxou a porta, a fechando por vez.  
  
Ambos rolaram escada a baixo. Hermione acabou deitada sobre Draco toda embolada num misto de pés, pernas e braços.  
  
Eles ficaram um certo tempo assim, embolados mesmo, tinham que recuperar o ar. O primeiro a falar foi Draco.  
  
- Você... está... bem?  
  
Hermione suspirou e tentou se desfazer do nó que eles se encontravam, terminou deitada no chão ao lado dele.  
  
- Defina "estar bem". - ela disse ponderando.  
  
- Viva com nenhum pedaço do seu corpo faltando, sem ferimentos muito graves (apenas "graves" a gente dá um jeito...) e similares... - ele disse enumerando nos dedos.  
  
- Estou... não tenho mais uma capa e estou com frio, mas estou viva... pelo menos... Você? - ela perguntou incerta, ele respirava com dificuldades.  
  
- Eu acho que bati a cabeça... - ele disse mostrando a ela onde doía. De fato deveria estar doendo, Draco tinha batido o canto da testa não muito longe da sobrancelha, Hermione se sentou e pediu que ele fizesse o mesmo, ela se aproximou dele, tanto, que o louro achou que Hermione fosse beija- lo, mas ela não parava de fixar o corte fundo em sua testa.  
  
- Você cortou feio isso aqui... olha, eu não sou nenhuma medibruxa, mas eu li um pouco sobre feitiços de curas, cortes e similares e vou fazer o melhor que posso... aproposito, isso vai arder. - ela disse.  
  
A garota cuidadosamente afastou os cabelos lisos e louros do garoto de seu rosto, pegou a varinha e parecia muito concentrada ao pronunciar suavemente "Racto Hercol" Draco sentiu sua testa queimar dolorosamente mas não se queixou. Sentia de alguma forma algum tipo de alivio.  
  
Em poucos segundos, Draco se sentia melhor, e sentia sua testa parar de latejar.  
  
- Bem, a cicatriz foi inevitável, mas acho que ficou bom, pelo menos não vou ter que deparar acidentalmente com algum neurônio pulando para fora da sua cabeça, afinal... - ela disse mais bem humorada - Vem - ela continuou -, a saída é por aqui. - Draco se levantou com a ajuda dela e se dirigiu à um segundo alçapão, (que ela fez aparecer pronunciando alguma coisa que não pode ouvir apontando a varinha para o chão) dessa vez, um sombrio e escuro.  
  
Draco cogitou seriamente se opor a idéia de descer lá, mas ouviu passos no andar de cima, e acabou pulando antes se quer que Hermione, afinal, não podia negar ser um Sonserino... teria que salvar seu pescoço. Hermione pulou no alçapão rapidamente e fechou a porta atrás de si, Draco ouviu um ruído estranho, parecia que aporta estava se desfazendo, até se ver num breu total.  
  
- Lumos! - pronunciou a moça. Draco imitou o gesto, e viu Hermione sinalizar o caminho que tomariam.  
  
Andou muito, sentiu que seus pés se arrastavam através da escuridão total que se erguia em volta deles, mas não parecia se importar, sentia-se exausto, mas positivamente alegre. Sentia-se bem consigo mesmo e analisou em sua mente que não tinha esse sentimento há um longo tempo. Sentiu-se bem por ter resgatado Hermione do cão, apesar de saber no fundo de sua mente, que só fez isso, pois ela era a única que saberia sair de lá, foi como um instinto natural, mas bem ou mal... tinha salvo a vida dela.  
  
Sorriu para si mesmo ao se dar conta disso. Será que ela não o ignoraria mais? Isso viria realmente a calhar no seu plano sem nem ao menos se quer tinha planejado nada do tipo, era como um plano perfeito, e nem tinha se quer encostado o dedo. Ele era um Malfoy, e assim sendo, era inescrupulosos e insensíveis, não sentia remorso por a estar usando, sentia-se grato consigo mesmo por estar dando certo.  
  
Um certo tempo um tanto incalculável por estar absorto em pensamentos se passou, e ouviu finalmente Hermione quebrar sua linha de pensamentos para dizer que haviam chego.  
  
- Que horas são? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- Acho que não passam das sete. - disse Hermione ponderando.  
  
- Nós andamos durante três horas? - perguntou abismado. Examinando bem, sabia que haviam andado bastante, mas não sabia que era tanto.  
  
- Nós andamos bem devagar... - disse Hermione. - Bem, você tem relógio, veja que horas são! - ela disse. Draco olhou no relógio e viu que de fato ela estava correta, eram mais de sete e meia, afinal!  
  
- Eu não acredito... sete e trinta e poucos... deve ter gente no café da manha!  
  
- É, passam das sete... - disse Hermione distraidamente.  
  
Uma olhada para si mesmo, fez Draco desejar estar no seu quarto. Ele estava sujo, suado e cansado. Suas roupas não estavam mais alinhadas e seus cabelos haviam há muito perdido o ar milimétricamente desajeitado que tinham. Não podia ver tudo isso, mas o olhar surpreso de Hermione o alertava.  
  
Ela também não estava nas melhores condições... de fato ela não se vestia bem mas, dizer que ela estava normal era um exagero, suas roupas estavam desalinhadas e amarrotadas.  
  
A mente de Draco vagava distraidamente em assuntos triviais como moda e etiqueta, mas não teve muito tempo para continuar com seus pensamentos, ouviu um que um grupo que conversava animadamente se aproximava, reconheceu certas vozes que se sobressaiam, era o seu grupo. Considerou seriamente a hipótese de sair correndo e se esconder, por estar mal arrumado e por estar com Hermione, mas não podia fazer isso novamente com ela, não podia deixa- la novamente, isso tiraria todos os pontos que tinha conseguido com ela durante aquela noite... foi quando os seus amigos se aproximaram, e Josh o cumprimentou.  
  
- Nossa Draco, já por aqui? Que horas você acord... - mas foi interrompido pela voz sarcástica de Gina.  
  
- Sabe, Josh, eu não diria que ele acordou... que roupas são essas, Malfoy? Parece que foi mastigado por alguma coisa. - Emily e Bevelly riram tolamente - A mim, parece que você mal dormiu, olhe suas olheiras... passou a noite acordado, foi? - perguntou Gina sorrindo marotamente. Draco desviou seu olhar rapidamente para Hermione que a observava de forma distraída, lembrava o olhar de Luna Lovegood, os amigos de Draco não pareçam ter tomado consciência da presença dela, ou apenas a ignoravam.  
  
- Foi. Passei a noite em claro. - isso pareceu diminuir o sorriso de Gina - De fato, eu acabo de chegar ao colégio.  
  
- Você não esteve no colégio? - perguntou Gina. - Onde esteve?  
  
- Não, eu não estive no colégio e novamente; não, eu não lhe devo satisfações. Agora se me dão licença, eu preciso claramente de um banho. - disse Draco se desvencilhando do olhar de Gina que o olhava de forma um tanto ofendida, ele se virou para Hermione e disse com um meio sorriso - Obrigado pelo show, pela cerveja, pela aventura e pelo o que fez na minha testa; tenha um bom dia. - ele disse se retirando.  
  
Hermione fez o mesmo ao se dar conta que os olhares daquele grupo recaíram sobre ela, não que se importasse, simplesmente queria sair dali.  
  
Após alguns minutos, Josh saiu correndo atrás de Draco e o alcançou na entrada do quarto.  
  
- O que foi que você fez? - perguntou Josh ao mesmo tempo espantado e curioso.  
  
- Senta aí e eu te explico... - disse Draco sorrindo abertamente, de fato ele se achava realmente esperto.  
  
Draco começou sua narração no momento em que saiu a procura de Hermione e ela se trancou no banheiro, ele contava tudo como se tivesse sido apenas uma experiência divertida, e nada além disso, é claro que não contou o fato de ter de fato descoberto que ela era uma garota legal, ela teria que continuar sendo a Granger a estranha, para os olhares de quem quer que fosse. Mais tarde, analisando com franqueza, não sabia ao certo o por que não admitira que ela não era tão má assim, afinal, achava isso... mas talvez, fosse o simples medo do que Josh pensaria, do que diria, se importava muito com a opinião dos outros, vivia de "status" e ela... bem, ela nem se quer deveria saber o sentido da palavra...  
  
- Quer dizer então que quicar uma bolinha no pé é arte moderna? - perguntou Josh estupefato.  
  
- Eu acabo de te contar que salvei a vida da garota, que quase perdi a minha própria e você está preocupado com a arte moderna? - perguntou Draco incrédulo.  
  
- É! Vocês estão vivos, não estão? - perguntou o moreno com indiferença.  
  
- Bem, ela me disse que tudo o que expresse nossos sentimentos, o estado de nossa alma é, ou pode ser considerado arte... Hermione entende desse tipo de coisa, ela...  
  
- Hermione? - perguntou Josh estranhado.  
  
- Granger, eu quis dizer Granger... - e assim a discução continuou. *** - Ele salvou sua vida? - perguntou Neville chocado.  
  
- Sim, ele salvou... eu não sei, parecia que alguém tinha me estuporado, meu cérebro simplesmente parou, eu não pude ver mais nada, se ele não tivesse subido a escadaria, mesmo coma testa aberta e se espondo àquele cão, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim... - disse Hermione.  
  
- É impressão minha ou estou vendo os seus olhos brilharem? - perguntou Neville sorrindo, um sorriso meio estranho, um tanto torto, o que dava um ar vagamente psicótico, pois estava com um lado do rosto um tanto inchado.  
  
- É de sono... - disse Hermione esfregando os olhos.  
  
- Sei... eu sou seu amigo, você pode me contar seja lá o que esteja acontecendo com você.  
  
- Bem... ele não é tão mal assim, ele sabe ser divertido, é claro que com um toque de arrogância, mas ele sabe me fazer rir, e isso é importante, fora que ele... ele... ele leu "Hogwarts uma História"! - disse Hermione como se esse fosse o maior ato que alguém poderia ter tido.  
  
- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está se apaixonando... - disse Neville.  
  
- Não seja ridículo! Você sabe dos meus sentimentos por Harry. - disse Hermione ponderando.  
  
- Eu diria que "os seus sentimentos por Harry" estão se dissipando pouco a pouco... - disse Neville.  
  
- Pare com isso! Eu jamais trocaria meu amor por Harry por uma paixonite por Malfoy. - ela disse se irritando e saindo a passos decididos da enfermaria.  
  
Chegando em seu quarto, Hermione olhou para a janela que dava de vista para a cabana de Hagrid, olhava para a cabana mas sua cabeça viajava longe dali, longe de Hogwarts, lembrava-se daquela noite e de tudo o que aquilo poderia mudar dentro dela. De fato não achava mais que Malfoy fosse um monstro horrendo, achava-o divertido e inteligente. E o sorriso do louro na saia de sua cabeça, aqueles olhos acinzentados não abandonavam suas lembranças, quando se flagrou sorrindo, decidiu que tinha ido longe de mais. Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho com água gelada, como uma tentativa de tirar aqueles olhos igualmente gélidos de sua mente.  
  
Notas da autora: O título desse capítulo é uma homenagem a música "two of us" dos beatles (inclusive tem no cd novo, o "Let it be... naked") Eu amo Beatles =) Hermione ficou realmente mexida em relação a Draco ou é só uma pequena ilusão de sua mente decorrente de tudo o que tinha passado com ele? E quanto a ele? Por que não disse que a havia achado divertida? E quem achou que Gina ficou meio mordida com essa historia toda? Mandem comentis, sugestões, e sua opinião em relação a essas perguntinhas =) Bijus MSM 


	5. Brigas e Convites

5º capítulo - Brigas e Convites  
  
E assim, aquela semana se passou, era sabido por todos os estudantes que Draco e Hermione tinham passado uma noite juntos, alguns diziam que haviam fortalecido laços de amizade, outros diziam que ela havia lançado imperius nele, outros, os mais radicais, ainda diziam que ela havia engravidado. Hermione não sabia ao certo qual dessas opções havia sido (a exceção da terceira, é claro) mas sabia que agora passava mais tempo com Draco Malfoy do que jamais se calculou ou imaginou mesmo em seus sonhos mais delirantes passar.  
  
Draco até que era um bom amigo, é claro que eventualmente sumia para ficar com seus antigos companheiros, não que isso a incomodasse, é claro, bem, era claro, Hermione não tinha mais tanta certeza se realmente apoiava os antigos amigos de Draco, mas não revelaria nem se seus dedos fossem abertos a sangue frio, quando via Draco ir cumprimentar as suas amigas... ele as abraçava, as beijava, e isso produzia em certo calor em Hermione que ela no conseguia explicar.  
  
- Se você secar mais um minuto, eu temo que as garotas possam sumir - disse Neville olhando divertido a expressão de Hermione.  
  
- Pois que sumam, explodam! Quer dizer... não sei do que você está falando... - Neville abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas Hermione a cortou antes mesmo de ele poder pronunciar qualquer som - Vamos sair daqui, sim? Ainda temos que estudar para transfiguração. - ela disse puxando Neville, não antes de lançar um olhar feio para as garotas.  
  
De uma maneira ou de outra, Draco não se preocupava mais se o vissem falando com Hermione ou não, com exceção de Gina, ninguém fazia piada dela, era isso que ganhava como sendo o todo poderoso de Hogwarts, ninguém discriminava suas companhias, ninguém, a exceção dela, de Gina.  
  
Naquele dia, Draco estava absorto conversando com Hermione sobre os elfos.  
  
- Mas... veja se entenda, sim? Eles não querem ser ajudados! - disse Draco espaçadamente.  
  
- Isso é porque eles não sabem o que é realmente "serem ajudados", eles são seres vivos como outro qualquer, tem inteligência humana, ou quase humana e isso é o suficiente para serem tratados como empregados normais, e não como escravos!  
  
- Eles gostam! - disse Draco - eles nasceram para isso! Você não entende as reais necessidades deles! - ele disse irritando-se mas rindo com uma espécie de deboche da cara que ela fez.  
  
- Como você ousa?!? Eu... - Hermione ia dar realmente mais um de seus discursos que calam a boca de qualquer um, mas foi interrompida por Josh, ela não o conhecia, mas já o tinha visto diversas vezes com Draco, então imaginou (corretamente) que ele ia querer falar algo com o louro.  
  
- Poderia interromper um minutinho? - perguntou o moreno docemente olhando para Hermione.  
  
- Creio que já nos interrompeu - ela disse, isso fez o sorriso de Josh diminuir.  
  
- Fala, Josh... - disse Draco rindo distraidamente da expressão de Josh às palavras duras de Hermione, que de um modo ou de outro, de um modo um tanto estanho, talvez, estava acostumado as respostas duras da morena.  
  
- Bem, a Bevelly, tem parentes em Hogsmead, como você sabe. Daí, eles vão sair, agora na próxima sexta-feira e ela disse que faria uma festa para os colegas daqui, ela me pediu para te convidar por que ficou sem graça de interromper vocês...  
  
- Mas como você é cara de pau, não viu problemas. - disse Hermione, Draco conteu um riso, e Josh ruborizou levemente.  
  
- É que... eu... bem! A coisa é que eu deveria convidar vocês. - disse Josh.  
  
- Nos convidar? Pensei que estivesse aqui para convidar o Malfoy. - disse Hermione verdadeiramente confusa.  
  
- É claro que não, bem, ele também, mas não só ele. Você anda com um de nós, você é um de nós, então, não vejo o por que não poderia ir. - disse Josh sorrindo, Hermione olhou meio surpresa, mas Draco tentou disfarçar seus pensamentos, não estava gostando daquela história, não gostava nadinha... - Você vai, né?  
  
- Bom, eu não sei... creio que não, eu... não teria com quem ficar, e não tenho o que vestir... com licença, eu vou almoçar. - disse Hermione se desvencilhando dos olhares dos rapazes e sendo seguida de perto pelos olhares de Josh.  
  
- Por que a está convidando? - perguntou Draco quando tomou ciência que ela não poderia o ouvir.  
  
- Ué! Eu já disse! Se ela anda com um de nós, ela...  
  
- Você pode enrolar a ela que não esta acostumada com você, mas eu sou outra pessoa e não confunda as coisas. - disse Draco se irritando.  
  
- Certo... a Bev realmente me disse para convida-la, e eu achei uma ótima idéia, vai ser ótimo no entrosamento de vocês dois, não sei por que você está se queixando, se você conseguir convence-la a se inscrever como rainha, pronto! Metade do plano feito!  
  
- Ela nunca vai aceitar tão facilmente... eu passei a ultima semana inteirinha com ela, e posso dizer algo a seu respeito: ela é muito mais idealista, complexa, inteligente e critica do que qualquer outra garota que nós conheçamos, e você sabe que são muitas, ela realmente não ve interesse em se juntar ao grupo, ela realmente não ve interesse em nada disso. Nós sempre dizemos que ela é uma "Zé ninguém", mas para ela, esse somos nós.  
  
- Jogue sujo, Draco - disse Josh categoricamente.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Draco um tanto confuso.  
  
- Até agora, você vem tentando conquistar a simpatia dela, meus parabéns, você conseguiu, agora conquiste o coração dela. Eu já vi varias pessoas desse tipinho dela, elas são todas duronas e anti-sociais até que encontram um cara que gostam, não importa se o cara as trate como lixo, elas fazem tudo por eles, e se inscrever para rainha de Hogwarts vai ser realmente moleza. Faça-a se apaixonar por você, todas as outras dessa escola são, mais uma, não vai ser difícil. - disse Josh dando de ombros, eles já haviam se sentado à mesa da Sonserina e Josh enxia seu prato de comida, mas por algum motivo que não conhecia, as suas entranhas se contorciam desconfortavelmente dentro dele. Sentia-se levemente incomodado com tudo isso.  
  
- E depois, - continuou Josh - você dá o fora nela, pode até se divertir com ela na noite de formatura, se é que me entende, mas depois, você pode joga-la fora, é simples! - disse o moreno colocando uma garfada de arroz na boca.  
  
Se o estomago de Draco já não estava muito confortável, agora estava menos ainda, pois de alguma maneira estranha, uma maneira que não entendia muito bem, acabara por desenvolver uma espécie de carinho por ela, a admirava por ser quem era, não diria isso a ela, é claro, mas sabia disso. A idéia de usa-la, por uma semana, havia se dissipado em sua mente, não entendia o porquê, mas não queria usa-la, não queria a fazer sofrer, ela havia lhe falado um pouco sobre sua vida, ela já havia tido o bastante, não queria mais aquilo para ela.  
  
Por outro lado, o rosto da ruiva que o rejeitou não saia de seus pensamentos, ter pena de Hermione, significava indiretamente perder para Gina. Se não conseguisse fazer de Hermione uma rainha, estaria claro que ele desperdiçara quase dois meses em vão, pareceria que só estava com Hermione para fugir de Gina, não podia deixar que pensassem isso, teria que vencer a ruiva, já que não podia SE candidatar para rainha (o que cá entre nós seria, de uma forma um tanto estranha, engraçado) teria que candidatar outra e faze-la ganhar, era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.  
  
Afinal, qual era o outro objetivo de Hermione no mundo se não ser usada por pessoas que importavam de verdade? Esse pensamento pulou na mente de Draco com o intuito de faze-lo se sentir um pouco melhor, era realmente uma pena ter se sentido pior ainda com isso.  
  
- Oi. - disse Draco um tanto secamente para Hermione após a ultima aula do dia.  
  
- Olá! Como foi no teste? - ela perguntou animada.  
  
- Eu... eu respondi a mesma coisa em todas, e foi o seguinte "professor, eu nasci em 1980, por isso, não estou familiarizado com o que houve no ano 200 a.m. (Antes de Merlin) mas se assim o senhor quiser, eu posso dispor um pouco do meu tempo, da minha tumultuada agenda e, procurar por isso na biblioteca, tenha um bom dia: Draco Malfoy" daí eu enfeitei o cabeçalho um pouquinho e averigüei se não tinha nenhum erro de português nas minhas resposta (um tanto uniformes, eu confesso) e entreguei com um sorriso maroto...o que você acha? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- Acho que ele vai te chamar a noite no quarto dele e pedir que explique o sorriso maroto.- ela disse ponderando, enquanto ambos andavam em direção aos jardins.  
  
- Uau, Hermione Granger fez uma piada com um sentido sexual? - perguntou Draco a encarando quando os dois se sentaram na grama de frente para o lago.  
  
- Acho que deveria perguntar a ela... hoje a noite, no seu quarto...  
  
- Nossa! Estou ficando impressionado. - disse Draco sorrindo.  
  
- Rssss - ela fez  
  
- Perdeu o fio... - disse Draco ao constatar que aquilo não tinha sido exatamente sexy...  
  
- É, eu sei... não se pode ganhar todas... - ela disse dando de ombros.  
  
- Verdade, você chegou perto dessa vez... - ele disse ponderando.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- De nada.  
  
- Escuta, eu posso te ajudar a estudar se quiser. - ela disse dando de ombros enquanto observavam o lago.  
  
- Obrigado, mas só um milagre vai conseguir me tirar do reforço. - ele disse meio desanimado  
  
- Bem, eu sou o mais próximo de um milagre que você vai conseguir, então é bom que largue a mão de ser orgulhoso e aceite minha ajuda. - ela disse ponderando.  
  
- Eu nem cogitei recusa-la. - ele disse encarando o lago com olhos vidrados, sua mente viajava para bem longe de Hogwarts, quando sua linha de pensamentos foi quebrada por alguém aparentemente tropeçando.  
  
- Olá Neville! - disse Hermione distraidamente sem encarar o recém chegado.  
  
- Oi, Mione... - disse Neville se levantando.  
  
- Você não tem seguro de vida, tem? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- Não, por quê? - perguntou Neville.  
  
- Bem, não importa o quanto você ofereça, até aqueles mercenários iriam recusar assegurar você.  
  
- Isso é uma ofensa? - perguntou Neville.  
  
- Não. - disse Draco simplesmente.  
  
- O céu vai ser lindo hoje a noite... - disse Hermione vagamente mudando de assunto, Draco e Neville discutiam o tempo todo e isso a irritava bastante - não tem nuvens... notaram?  
  
- Eu mandei apaga-las. - disse Draco - mas tem uma condição: que você venha na festa comigo. - ele disse.  
  
- Já disse que não, eu vou ficar completamente desambientada e além disso não tenho o que vestir, você sabe. - ela falou categoricamente.  
  
- Eu fico com você a festa inteirinha, se quiser. Por favor... vai? - perguntou Draco com cara de cachorro sem dono.  
  
- Eu não sei, vou ver... - ela disse encarando o vazio. Draco sorriu para si mesmo, e Neville se sentiu meio desconcertado por estar no meio da discussão dos dois. Cerca de dez minutos depois, dois braços se jogaram por trás em volta do pescoço de Draco, e uma cabeça vermelha balançando orgulhosamente fios da cor do fogo, falou em sua orelha:  
  
- Draco, precisamos conversar.  
  
Draco olhou um tanto curioso para a garota que falara com ele, mas apenas se levantou e saiu.  
  
- O que foi Gina? - perguntou Draco com a cara de maior má vontade que conseguira arrumar.  
  
- Draco, eu andei observando você.... ultimamente e ando te achando um pouco estranho... queria conversar sobre isso, eu acho que...  
  
- Você acha que estou estranho pois sou o único neste castelo que não se estende no chão para você passar em cima, esquece, você me deu um fora, está lembrada?  
  
- Não é isso! Mas... Granger? Eu juro que não imaginei que você fosse descer tão baixo, não conseguiu se recompor, foi isso? E agora é obrigado a andar com garotas daquele calibre... eu queria dizer que...  
  
- Ponha uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha egocêntrica: nem tudo é sobre você, Gina, eu não estou andando com ela por que você me deu um fora, estou andando por que quero. - Draco ficava cada vez mais irritado com a garota.  
  
- A Draco, faça-me o favor, você vai querer me dizer que anda com ela por que quer? Ela é uma idiota... uma... - dizia Gina controlada  
  
- Não a xingue - disse Draco controladamente, mas as palavras de Gina ecoavam em sua cabeça o deixando cada vez mais nervoso.  
  
- Uma baranga idiota e ridícula, sem o mínimo senso, um trasgo... um...  
  
- Já te disse para não xinga-la. - disse Draco um pouco mais alto, ainda sim tentando se controlar, mas estava fervendo por dentro.  
  
- Um bicho do mato, uma sangue-ruim dos infernos! Uma babaca, imbecil, inescrupulosa ela...  
  
- Cale a boca, Gina! - explodiu Draco - Você está com inveja! Você não é nunca chegara a ser nem metade do que ela é! Ela é muito para você! Você nunca chegará a ser e nem entender o que é ser ela! Você é só uma garotinha fútil e avoada! Sua... - louro berrava de tal forma que todos tinham parado no corredor para observa-los.  
  
- O quê? Você perdeu sua mente! Ela enfeitiçou você! Eu sou melhor do que ela em todos os aspectos! Ela não passa de uma ratinha nojenta!  
  
- Não fale asneiras! Você é que enfeitiça os outros! O que você é? Você é só mais um rostinho bonito... pois escute algo de outro rostinho bonito que já parou para pensar na vida: quando sua beleza se acabar, por que não se engane, ela acaba, não vai sobrar mais nada! Você vai virar um ser vivo que nem deveria ter o direito de respirar o mesmo oxigênio do que os seres humanos de verdade! - ele berrou. Esperava que Gina se debulhasse em lagrimas, que gritasse, esperneasse... mas decididamente não esperava que ela fosse começar a gargalhar. - O quê...?  
  
- Vocês estão vendo? Todos vocês? Que coisa mais patética Draquinho... Apaixonado por Hermione Granger! Há-há-há! - as pessoas que observavam a briga começaram a gargalhar ao comando da ruiva.  
  
- Eu... não estou apaixonado por ela...  
  
- Não, imagine... eu que estou! - então todos gargalharam mais alto ainda.  
  
- Não, eu não estou apaixonado por ela, Gina, apenas estou tentando abrir seus olhos e te mostrar uma coisa... se você não tivesse uma carinha aceitável... você seria apenas.... um grande saco de bosta, enquanto ela é uma ótima pessoa mesmo sem ser bonita.- todos pararam de rir instantaneamente, inclusive Gina que encarou Draco com ódio e ofensa. - agora, se me dá licença... - e dizendo isso, se retirou daquele corredor e foi rumo ao seu dormitório.  
  
Ao se ditar em sua cama, Draco sentia sua cabeça latejar dolorosamente, não tinha uma idéia tão certa de que achava tudo aquilo de Hermione até ter sido posto a prova, e se surpreendeu consigo mesmo ao perceber que estava sendo verdadeiro...  
  
Não achava que estivesse apaixonado por ela, apenas a queria bem, querer uma pessoa bem não quer dizer que gostamos dela, certo? É claro que está certo, certíssimo!  
  
Mas se antes seu orgulho o fazia querer cumprir a aposta mas seu lado emocional achava meio que difícil trai-la, agora achava mais difícil ainda trair seu lado orgulhoso, tinha que provar para Gina que ele estava certo, tinha que prová-la que Hermione era uma garota legal.  
  
Era verdade que não a entendia, ela era de tudo um pouco, naquela tarde mesmo, nunca a imaginou fazendo piadas com ele, sendo que minutos atrás discutiam ardilosamente sobre direitos dos elfos... ela era realmente difícil, não era como as outras, pensava diferente, agia diferente, era diferente... e ele simplesmente não a compreendia, como fazia com todas as outras...  
  
De qualquer forma, tudo aquilo só lhe provou uma coisa, nem que tivesse que morrer para conseguir isso, levaria Hermione àquela festa, tão estonteante que mal a reconheceriam, provaria que ela tinha de tudo, provaria estar certo, venceria Gina.  
  
Foi quando uma idéia se iluminou em sua mente e saiu correndo atrás de certa pessoa, a pessoa que com certeza não se oporia a seus planos.  
  
Notas da autora: Ufa, terminei! Me desculpem pelo tempo sem atualizações, eu viajei e ... bem, eu sei que me entendem... Agora o circo pega fogo (como eu so barraqueira... huehuehue, ai, que feio... dane-se! Que pegue fogo!!!)! Gostaram da briguinha humilde entre Draco e Gina? Se antes ela já estava se roendo de ciúmes... agora então... será que ela vai fazer alguma coisa para atrapalhar os dois? Ou algo especifico contra ele ou ela? Será que Draco está começando a sentir algo por Hermione? Será que ela vai à tal festa, afinal? Gente... please, eu imploro, estou ajoelhada na frente do computador escrevendo isso (embora vocês não possam ver... e se eu errar alguma coisa me perdoem por que eu não estou enxergando as teclas direito...) e pedindo a vocês que por favor.... COMENTEM!!! Mandem sugestões pela caixinha, por e- mails, por telefone, código morce, sinal de fumaça... eu não sei, eu não me importo! Eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando... Posso mandar um beijo? Obrigada pela permissão: quero manda um beijo pra gifoy (apesar dessa *&%=P%&* não ter lido isso ainda) para a lilithlilly que fala comigo por e-mail, pra minha beta, é claro... sem você... isso sairia uma mer** (uma mer** pior), pra Priscila, que apoiou minha coluna e pediu minha opinião sobre a fic dela (eu me senti importante... tadinha de mim...) pra Biba, por ter posto a minha coluna no ar... e... pro povo que escreve nas caixinhas (eu amo cada um de vcs, vcs naum fazem idéia da minha felicidade quando eu vejo que tem mais coments) Isa_Malfoy (sempre sonserina) Aly Granfoy, Sianna Black , ***Mel***, Alguém no Anonimato (apesar de não ser D/H), * Anne Granger*, Depp_Weasley (apesar de não gostar do filme), Isabelle Linares, Vivian (100% D/H =]) e Amanda. Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo, já tenho tudo preparado (na cabeça, mas tenho) e a única coisa que não se aplica muito bem a Hermione é o nome da música em si (que eu não vou revelar agora por nada desse mundo!!! Huahuuuuaaahua! - crueldade...). Que N/A gigante..., enfim, acabei: Bijus MSM 


	6. De Gata Borralheira à Cinderela

6º capítulo - De Gata Borralheira à Cinderela  
  
Notas da autora (é rapidinho, dessa vez): Bem, eu acho que essa música tem tudo a ver com a Hermione (lastimavelmente, não o titulo) e mesmo que na cabeça de vocês não tenha, peguem a música na net e vejam se ela não tem aquele ritimozinho "é hora da mudança" (?) (existe um ritimozinho?). Espero que gostem.... Bijus!!! MSM  
  
Hermione acordou na manha seguinte e sentia que sua cabeça pesava em torno de pelo menos dez quilos a mais do que o normal, passar a noite me claro nunca a havia feito se sentir tão mal quanto dessa vez.  
  
Não sabia ao certo, exatamente o por que de ter passado a noite em claro, sabia apenas que o único motivo aparente para isso não era nem um pouco reconfortante...  
  
Por que Draco não saia de seus pensamentos? Por que sempre, em tudo que não estava com ele lembrava suas conversas com o louro? Por que se sentia culpada por isso?  
  
Nenhuma dessas perguntas tinham se quer uma possibilidade de serem respondidas por sua cabeça confusa e tumultuada, e agora ele ainda havia inventado a tal da festa... iria ou não iria? Se sentia tão tentada a ir quanto a não ir, o que a trazia novamente a estaca zero.  
  
Levantou-se para tomar seu café da manha, apesar da noite ter se emendado ao dia para ela.  
  
Logo que chegou ao salão, viu Draco a procurando na mesa da Grifinória, depois se virou para ela e saiu de seu lugar para falar com ela.  
  
- Bom di... nossa, você está um trapo! O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou.  
  
- O dia está ótimo, obrigada... - ela disse sarcasticamente - eu apenas não dormi, está bem?  
  
- Por mim está, quem está um trapo é você... não eu... - ele disse dando de ombros e se divertindo com a cara que ela fez. - Acho que não deveria ir para a aula hoje.  
  
- você pirou? - ela perguntou pasma.  
  
- Agora sim! Finalmente um pouco de vivacidade no seu rosto... vai dormir, Granger, eu cuido das suas matérias...  
  
- Como? - ela perguntou novamente abismada.  
  
- Eu tenho contatos, se eu fizer uma coisinha, consigo o que quiser daquela garota do seu ano... aquela... como se chama? Parvadma...  
  
- São gêmeas, uma é Parvati e outra Padma... - disse Hermione.  
  
- Ah, sério? Então é por isso que eu tomei uma bofetada de uma delas quando a beijei em outro dia...  
  
- Você não é o primeiro... todos os garotos que elas já beijaram foi por confusão... - disse Hermione se divertindo da expressão de Draco.  
  
- Como eu ia dizendo, é só eu fazer uma coisinha e ela vai tomar notas de tudo o que seus professores falarem... acredite, eu faço isso pelo menos uma vez por semana... - disse Draco.  
  
- Você é um oportunista, Malfoy. - ela disse abismada.  
  
- É claro que não! Se ela quer ser beijada por mim, eu apenas supro a vontade dela! Não é nenhum problema para mim, mas também não vou sair no prejuízo... eu a beijo e ela toma notas para mim, ambos sabemos que é por interesse, não se preocupe, não estou brincado com os sentimentos dela.  
  
- Sabe... eu jamais faria isso... - ela disse pensativa.  
  
- Faria o que? Tomara notas para mim? - ele perguntou confuso.  
  
- Também, mas eu jamais me rebaixaria a esse ponto para beijar alguém, prefiro ficar sozinha do que beijar alguém e essa pessoa simplesmente... não se importar... sabe?  
  
- É exatamente por esse motivo que somos apenas amigos. - disse Draco ponderando.  
  
- Sim, eu sei. - ela disse simplesmente.  
  
- Então, o que me diz, vai dormir, ou nem preciso gastar o meu tempo com a Patil? - ele perguntou finalmente.  
  
- Você venceu... não estou me agüentando em pé!- ela disse se virando de costas.  
  
- É bom você dormir, você tem uma festa hoje! - disse Draco gritando as suas costas, Hermione se fingiu de surda e simplesmente continuou andando.  
  
Ao chegar no seu quarto, Hermione se largou na cama, mas infelizmente, era incrível o modo como o sono interagia nas pessoas... quando estava de pé, não se agüentava, quando estava deitada, sua mente ficava trabalhando, apesar de seu corpo estar exausto, de qualquer forma apenas pelo simples fato de se deitar, parecia que relaxaria de uma forma ou de outra...  
  
A cabeça de Hermione estava uma confusão...  
  
Por que era tão difícil viver? Quer dizer, essa pergunta não parecia fazer sentido mas por outro lado... tudo era tão complicado, por que não podia se decidir a respeito de nada? Por que não entendi a idéia do louro perambular dia e noite em seus pensamentos? Por que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer? Hermione senti que pouco a pouco, perdia o controle de sua vida, de suas ações, de seu sentimentos...  
  
Odiava o mundo! Pronto, essa era a única defesa que tinha para rebater as perguntas intermináveis que rondavam seu cérebro. A única coisa que parecia ter salvação naquele momento era Draco... ele era sempre tão legal com ela... pelo menos nas ultimas semanas, via nos olhos dele a incerteza de completar uma frase, sabia que ele não a conhecia, sabia que ele não a compreendia, na verdade, era até divertido acompanhar o conflito interno do louro...  
  
Ele a olhava como se de repente ela pudesse saltar em seu pescoço, ou como se ela pudesse se revelar uma boa moça... mero engano...  
  
I hate the world today (eu odeio o mundo hoje) You're so good to me (você é tão legal comigo) I know but I can't change (eu sei mas não posso mudar) tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath (eu tentei te dizer, mas você olha para mim como se eu estivesse escondendo um anjo sob minha pele) innocent and sweet (inocente e doce)  
  
Draco era realmente surpreendente, a despeito do fato de que não se envolvia com ninguém, que tinha uma tendência um tanto fria e calculista. gostava dele, era um tanto difícil de admitir, mas gostava. Não como gostava de Harry, é claro, o amor por este não podia se comparar a qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda sim gostava, um estranho carinho, um estranho sentimento que não podia explicar...  
  
Por falar em Harry, este a havia decepcionado muito... até ficar com a Gina, tudo bem, é o que qualquer garoto em sua sã consciência faria, mas namora-la?  
  
Foi Draco quem lhe contou as novidades, desanimadoras, porém novidades. Não pode se conter, não pode controlar tudo o que estava preso dentro dela, toda a angustia que segurar por dias, toda vez que via Harry e Gina juntos... e foi quando chorou...  
  
Lagrimas tímidas escorreram de seu rosto, quase imperceptíveis, mas ainda sim um choro de quem ama. Jurou, após a morte de seus pais, que nada mais valiam suas lagrimas, chegou a conclusão que lagrimas não curam, lágrimas ferem, logo, não gastaria suas energias com isso... Mas era mais forte do que ela, mais do que podia controlar...  
  
Chorou e na frente de Draco, ele estava fazendo algum tipo de piada sobre Potter, mas parou ao perceber que os olhos de Hermione refletiam a luz das velas.  
  
Draco a olhou um tanto confuso, ela enxugou as lagrimas na manga da blusa e continuou ao lado dele zoando Harry (apesar de não concordar com uma palavra do que disse).  
  
Aquilo parecia ter confundido o louro ainda mais ele não sabia o que pensar a seu respeito... não a compreendia, ela não era amiga de Harry? Não era apaixonada por ele (apenas suspeitas, ele nunca havia lhe dito nada)? Então por que chorava? Por que zoou Harry logo em seguida...?  
  
Confuso... estranho... assim pensava Draco em sua aula de poções (o que decididamente não prendia sua atenção nenhum pouquinho).  
  
Ela era tudo, e de tudo um pouco, em apenas um corpo só... pode?  
  
Yesterday I cried (ontem eu chorei) You must have been relieved to see the softer side (você deve ter ficado aliviado ao ver o lado emocional) I can understand how you'd be so confused (eu consigo entender como você pode estar tão confuso) I don't envy you (eu não invejo você) I'm a little bit of everything (eu sou um pouquinho de tudo) all rolled into one (tudo em um só)  
  
Mas talvez... apenas hipoteticamente falando, isso fosse o que ele mais admirava nela, ela era mutável e ao mesmo tempo não! Bem... não a conhecia para saber ao certo como pensar... sabia apenas que ela era diferente, uma garota diferente... não ia ter a mínima grassa se não fosse assim... afinal...  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover (eu sou uma pu**, eu sou uma amante) I'm a child, I'm a mother (eu sou uma criança, eu sou uma mãe) I'm a sinner, I'm a saint (eu sou o pecado, eu sou uma santa) I do not feel ashamed (e eu não me envergonho) I'm your hell, I'm your dream (eu sou o seu inferno, eu sou o seu sonho) I'm nothing in between (eu não sou nada no meio) You know you wouldn't want it any other way (você sabe que você não ia querer isso de outra forma)  
  
Era o único jeito... quando "aceitou" a aposta, teve que se adequar a ela, isso implicava em aceita-la como quer que fosse, mas isso o irritava tanto...  
  
Poucas pessoas na vida de Draco, tinham o poder de tira-lo do serio... ela conseguia, ela era persuasiva, mas ele nunca se deixava abalar pela opinião alheia, e quando se dava conta que estava começando a cair na dela, irritava-se e brigava com ela... era sempre assim, ela exigia o máximo dele, exigia o máximo de qualquer situação, exigia o máximo... da paciência de Draco.  
  
Mas no instante seguinte ela já o estava fazendo rir... era incrível, impressionante... era Hermione.  
  
So take me as I am (então me aceite como eu sou) This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man (isso significa que você vai ter que ser um homem forte) Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous (saiba que quando eu começar a te deixar nervoso) and I'm going to extremes (eu vou aos extremos) tomorrow I will change (amanha eu vou mudar) and today won't mean a thing (e hoje não vai significar nada)  
  
- Draco... Draco... No que você disse que precisava da minha ajuda? - perguntou Emily após o termino da aula de poções.  
  
- Ahm? Ah, sim, é claro... - disse Draco saindo de seu transe - Quero que torne uma amiga minha... uhm... aceitável... para a festa hoje a noite. - Não estamos falando de Hermione Granger, estamos? - perguntou Emily desconfiada.  
  
- Ótimo, assim você já me evita explicações, vêem, o salão dela é pra cá... - disse Draco puxando Emily pelo braço em direção ao salão da Grifinória.  
  
- É impossível transformá-la em algo aceitável, sabia? Ela é gorda, fe... aproposito, como você sabe que o salão dela para cá? - perguntou a garota.  
  
- Não foi ela quem me mostrou, mas isso não significa que eu não possa ter conhecido com outra pessoa... quer detalhes? - perguntou Draco provocativo.  
  
- Não, obrigada... mas Draco, voltando ao assunto principal... eu...  
  
- Olha só. - disse Draco parando a garota e a encarando a polegadas de distancia, o que a fez gelar - Ela não é gorda, eu andei controlando a alimentação dela, eu fiz você perder três quilos em dois dias... imagine ela...- então os dois começaram a andar novamente.  
  
- Os piores dias de minha vida, diga-se de passagem...  
  
- Ah, não foi tão ruim assim tomar só sopa de aspargo... - a garota fez uma careta. - Chegamos. - disse ele as portas do salão, uma garotinha do terceiro ano estava passando e não resistiu e acabou falando a senha para que Draco entrasse também, afinal, Draco Malfoy em seu salão era algo realmente memorável.  
  
- Esqueci uma coisa, vai indo para o quarto dela, daqui a pouco eu volto. - disse Draco indo em direção a saída do salão.  
  
Emily se encaminhou para o quarto sinalizado como o do quinto ano, entrou vacilante porta a dentro. O quarto era igual ao feminino da Sonserina, a despeito do fato que a roupa de cama era vermelha e dourada.  
  
- Uhm... Granger... - perguntou a Sonserina vacilante.  
  
- Quem está aí? - perguntou Hermione se levantando de um salto.  
  
- Sou.. sou amiga de Draco, Emily... já nos vimos antes... posso... - Hermione abriu a janela deixando a luz entrar - posso falar com você?  
  
- O que quer...? como... como chegou até aqui...? eu...  
  
- Calma, foi o Draco quem me trouxe, ele me disse que você não queria ir a festa pois não tinha como se arrumar e vestir... então, é por isso que estou aqui... - disse a morena depositando a mala que trazia em seus ombros na cama e a abrindo, de dentro dela, tirou um estojo de maquiagem e algumas poções com uma aparência não muito bonita...  
  
- Mas eu não quero...  
  
- Não seja boba... Draco insisti muito para que você vá... sabe? - Emily puxou um banquinho que ficava no canto do quarto para a frente da penteadeira e sentou Hermione nele (uma Hermione muito confusa) - Eu nunca o vi assim com nenhuma outra garota, então, é melhor eu tomar precauções para que você se encaixe em nossos padrões, e ao de Draco, se não ficaria estranho... não querida, sente-se virada para o espelho... tomou banho hoje? - perguntou Emily.  
  
- Acabei de tomar, por isso meu cabelo esta molhado... - disse Hermione que não tinha argumentos, motivos e nem nada mais para contestar a garota, apesar de algo dentro dela dizer que aquilo era realmente estranho.  
  
- Ótimo, isso nos faz ganhar tempo... - Emily tirou uma escova de cabelo com o cabo de madeira de dentro de sua mochila e começou a escovar o cabelo de Hermione, o que acabou sendo uma tarefa muito mais complicada do que parecia... - me diga, seu cabelo é sempre assim...? - então a morena fez uma grande força com a escova para baixo quebrando o cabo, e Hermione dando um gritinho. A garota deu um risinho franco - Me diga... você usa lentes?  
  
- Bem, eu tenho, mas elas me incomodam, sabe? Eu apenas... - mas Emily não esperou o resto da explicação, tirou o óculos do rosto de Hermione e quebrou a armação em duas. - você quebrou meu óculos... - disse Hermione estupefata.  
  
- E você quebrou a minha escova. Use as lentes, esses óculos não têm nada a ver com você. Agora fique parada, sim? Vamos tentar novamente... - disse a morena tirando uma segunda escova da mala e recomeçando a árdua tarefa de pentear os cabelos de Hermione. *** Draco tinha se esquecido do principal, esquecera do vestido, tinha ido procurar um vestido que coubesse perfeitamente nela no dia anterior em Hogsmead pela passagem de Dedosdemel e agora se esquecera do vestido... pode?  
  
Sabia que ela adorava vermelho e preto, então, como tinha uma pele clara, optou pelo vermelho (que também se adequa a explicação "procurou pelo vestido mais chamativo", escolha qual preferir).  
  
De duas uma: ou ela adoraria ou odiaria. Sabia que não teria um meio termo...  
  
Ela era sempre assim, talvez essa fosse a única particularidade sobre a personalidade de Hermione que conhecia com certeza, com ela não tinha esse negócio de "mais ou menos" era "mais" ou "menos", o que de fato admirava nela, mas sabia que poderia trazer problemas... por que ela tinha que ser tão preto ou branco? Isso o deixava tão inseguro...  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover (eu sou uma pu**, eu sou uma amante) I'm a child, I'm a mother (eu sou uma criança, eu sou uma mãe) I'm a sinner, I'm a saint (eu sou o pecado, eu sou uma santa) I do not feel ashamed (e eu não me envergonho) I'm your hell, I'm your dream (eu sou o seu inferno, eu sou o seu sonho) I'm nothing in between (eu não sou nada no meio) You know you wouldn't want it any other way (você sabe que você não ia querer isso de outra forma)  
  
Draco saiu de seu salão as pressas e foi em direção a Grifinória.  
  
Bem, estava mais preocupado do que gostaria de admitir a respeito do vestido... será que caberia? Será que ela usaria? Será que ela ainda não teria matado Emily?  
  
"Pare com isso Malfoy! É só mais uma garota, não é tão impossível assim compreender..." pensou consigo mesmo.  
  
Ninguém melhor do que ele conhecia as mulheres, então, por que não conheceria Hermione? Infelizmente isso não o confortava... sabia do quanto Hermione gostava de se arrumar e imaginou que agora Emily a forçava a usar maquiagem, bem, sua amiga Sonserina estaria em apuros...  
  
Ao pensar sobre isso, Draco apertou o passo rumo o quarto de Hermione, quando girou a maçaneta crente de que veria Emily estirada na cama, ouviu um berro da mesma morena que se preocupava com a vida.  
  
- Ah! O Draco chegou! Hermione, entre no banheiro, eu não quero que ele te veja ainda!  
  
- Está tão mal assim...? - perguntou a outra incerta.  
  
- É claro que não, tolinha, simplesmente quero que ele veja o resultado por completo... - Hermione entro no banheiro.  
  
- Eu... atrapalhei alguma coisa? - perguntou o louro.  
  
- Bem, sim, na verdade atrapalhou... - disse Emily - Agora, deixe o vestido em cima a cama e desça! Eu não quero que você a veja antes de eu ter terminado!  
  
- Eu juro que achei que ela ia tentar te matar ou coisa parecida... ela odeia se arrumar... - disse Draco estranhado.  
  
- Odeia nada! Ela me disse que já tentou varias coisas, ela sabe bastante sobre cosméticos, se você quer saber... agora saia! - disse Emily encaminhando Draco até a porta.  
  
Just when you think you've got me figured out (e quando você pensa que finalmente conseguiu me entender) the season's already changing (as estações já mudaram) I think it's cool you do what you do (eu acho legal você faz o que quiser) and don't try to save me (e não tenta me "salvar")  
  
Draco saiu (enxotado, é verdade) do quarto de Hermione e se sentou no salão comunal. "E eu que achei que ela fosse matar a outra..." pensou Draco revirando os olhos para si mesmo, logo antes de se conformar que isso até seria possível, seria o outro extremo, afinal, era assim que Hermione se portava, de extremo á extremo, não?  
  
Era ótimo isso, era ótimo como as coisas estavam saindo bem, quando mais achou que tudo fosse se despedaçar: que iria se deprimir por Gina, que Hermione faria tudo mais difícil, que seu plano não ia andar... mas deu tudo certo... pelo menos até agora...  
  
Tá certo que Hermione era um tanto difícil... mas quer saber? Ela não ia querer se fosse de outra forma...  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover (eu sou uma pu**, eu sou uma amante) I'm a child, I'm a mother (eu sou uma criança, eu sou uma mãe) I'm a sinner, I'm a saint (eu sou o pecado, eu sou uma santa) I do not feel ashamed (e eu não me envergonho) I'm your hell, I'm your dream (eu sou o seu inferno, eu sou o seu sonho) I'm nothing in between (eu não sou nada no meio) You know you wouldn't want it any other way (você sabe que você não ia querer isso de outra forma) I'm a bitch, I'm a tease (eu sou uma pu**, eu sou uma tentação) I'm a goddess on my knees (eu sou uma deusa de joelhos) when you hurt, when you suffer (quando você está machucado, quando você sofre) I'm your angel undercover (eu sou o seu anjo disfarçado) I've been numbed, I'm revived (eu venho sendo insensível, eu revivi) can't say I'm not alive (você não pode dizer que não sou viva) You know I wouldn't want it any other way (você sabe que eu não ia querer isso de outra forma)  
  
Estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu um pigarreio vindo do topo da escada, olhou para trás e viu Emily parada a porta do quarto de Hermione (retendo a atenção de todos os outros que estavam no salão)  
  
- Muito bem, apresento a você, a não nova, mas sim melhorada... Hermione Granger! - disse a morena feliz dando passagem para uma segunda que saia das sombras...  
  
Notas da autora: Acabei!!! Me desculpem o atraso para entregar, mas minha vida está uma zona e eu estou sem beta (já providenciei outra pessoa, mas nem deu tempo de mandar) e eu tive que conferir o texto, então, me desculpem por eventuais erros... Cruel da minha parte terminar o capitulo assim não é? (huuaaaahuahuahua) aproposito, para quem quer saber essa música se chama "I'm a Bitch" da "Meredith Brooks", espero que tenham gostado... =) Eu tenho uma coisa para falar para todos vocês: sobre aquelas "fics" "eu odeio num sei o que por causa de num sei o que lá", eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos vocês que leram o negocio que eu fiz sobre a Gina.... eu fiz aquilo num momento de raiva e estava me dando nos nervos, por que todas as fics são sobre ela! Daí eu peguei e fiz, mas quer saber? Eu nem acho ela tão ruim assim! Como disse no meu perfil, eu sou explosiva, o que me leva a ser inconseqüente, tão inconseqüente que eu me esqueci que apesar dela me irritar, reconheço que ela tem boas características... não simpatizo muito com ela, é verdade, mas acredito que ela seja uma boa garota, corajosa e de índole, tão inconseqüente que acabei me esquecendo que nenhum de vocês, tem nada a ver com meus devaneios... o que eu estou tentando dizer é: ME DESCULPEM. Queria agradecer as pessoa que comentaram: Carol, Hermione Dumbledore (pelo menos o Harry vai aparecer, relaxa), Sianna Black (eu não li ainda, vou ler hoje e pode deixar que comento, obrigada pelo cap 2 =), Camila Potter (Fico muito feliz por estar fazendo você gostar), Trinity (a Mione gosta do Harry... é meio H/H), Alguém no Anonimato, Renata (não vai ser tão igual ao filme assim...), * Krlinha_Malfoy * (eu não acho que tenha que ser ela, tem que ser alguém que possa ser meio bizarra, eu acho a Gina bonita , não a Bonnie, a Gina da minha cabeça), Roxana Potter, ***Mel*** (vou ler a sua fic hoje...), Storm (cadê os outros caps???) Ah, uma perguntinha, alguém ficou decepcionado? " -É exatamente por esse motivo que somos apenas amigos. - disse Draco ponderando. - Sim, eu sei. - ela disse simplesmente." 


	7. A Festa de Bevelly

7º capítulo - A Festa de Bevelly  
  
Notas da autora: Espero que gostem de lê-lo pois eu gostei muito de faze-lo...  
  
Hermione saiu das sombras por trás de Emily, todos que tinham algum objeto na mão o deixaram para segundo plano, todos os garotos involuntariamente abriram a boca, e todas as garotas murmuravam coisas entre si  
  
Hermione vestia um tubinho vermelho até a metade da coxa e usava um sapato igualmente vermelho de salto alto, usava os cabelos lisos e soltos, seus cabelos vinham até quase a altura de sua cintura, apesar de sempre ter parecido bem mais curto, estando liso pode ver onde ele realmente era, usava uma maquiagem leve, simplesmente para realçar seus traços, e era isso.  
  
Draco se levantou vagarosamente do sofá e a olhou de cima a baixo, era incrível como nunca tinha reparado.... ela era simplesmente linda!  
  
Nunca tinha imaginado que por trás das roupas largas que ela trajava poderiam existir tantas curvas... nunca havia reparado ao certo em seus olhos, reparava agora.  
  
Nem ao menos havia reparado que tinha se levantado, não havia reparado que aquela linda moça de vermelho descia as escadas em direção a ele, não tinha reparado que esperava por sua opinião, que se sentia tímida com tantos olhares encaminhados a ela, não teria reparado em mais nada, teria simplesmente ficado e a observado para sempre, sem dizer uma silaba, se ela não tivesse retomado sua atenção:  
  
- Bem... aqui estou...  
  
- É... - ele disse a olhando estupidamente - Digo... sim, você... viu só! Eu disse que você não deveria comer aquela quantidade toda de doces, viu como emagreceu?!? - ele falou desconversando, sentia-se prestes a fazer um elogio...  
  
- Espera que eu te agradeça? - ela perguntou.  
  
- Não... você... está bonita... - ele disse finalmente sem conseguir se controlar. "Elogiando Malfoy? Perdeu completamente o senso, não é mesmo seu louro babaca.." repreendeu-se momentos depois de tê-la elogiado.  
  
- Obrigada. - ela respondeu um tanto tímida.  
  
- Vamos então, a festa já começou... - ele disse, nunca havia reparado ao certo no quanto os dentes da garota eram bonitos. Estendeu o braço, ela o olhou meio desconfiada, mas logo deu o braço para o garoto, não importava o tamanho do salto que ela usasse, ele sempre seria mais alto do que ela...  
  
Cruzaram o salão da Grifinória atraindo muitos olhares, alguns garotos assoviaram quando Hermione passou, Draco sentiu-se um tanto irritado, mas não sabia entender o por que, apenas reprimiu aquele sentimento estranho e continuou andando, até saírem por completo do salão grifinório.  
  
Caminharam pela passagem atrás da bruxa, Draco pediu desculpas inúmeras vezes à ela por ter contado a seus amigos que poderiam chegar a Hogsmead sem ser dia de visita, Hermione fez questão de ouvir cada sílaba, antes de se dar conta que não se importava realmente com isso.  
  
Caminhariam vagarosamente, mas quando cruzaram a bruxa, encontraram um bilhete suspenso no ar por magia, Hermione o leu em voz alta:  
  
"Aos convidados: para abreviar o percurso até minha casa de temporadas, adaptei uma chave de portal que os trará com segurança, queiram por favor tocar o bilhete, e lembrem-se, se o seu nome não estiver na lista de convidados nem gaste seu tempo tentando render o recepcionista... Bevelly"  
  
Draco e Hermione se entre olharam, a garota deu de ombros e juntos, os dois tocaram o bilhete, até sentirem seus pés se distanciarem do chão.  
  
Se pudessem escolher uma palavra para descrever o que viram quando seus pés tocaram o chão, diriam "contrastante", era impressionante o contraste daquele túnel escuro com as luzes que se acendia na festa.  
  
Era uma casa gigantesca, Draco olhou para Hermione e a contemplou por alguns segundos olhando de boca aberta a casa, sorriu para ela, apesar dela não ter visto, e olhou para a casa ele também  
  
Era uma casa realmente grande, de frente, podia-se ver que o jardim tinha sido fechado por uma cerquinha e a única entrada aparente estava na frente deles, onde um homem, força de expressão, mais parecia um armário, guardava a entrada.  
  
Draco puxou o braço de Hermione e esta o seguiu. Ela se sentia aflita, será que seu nome estava na lista?  
  
- Sou Draco Malfoy e esta é Hermione Granger, creio que nossos nomes constem na lista... - disse o louro. O homem averiguou a lista e logo em seguida encarou os dois jovens.  
  
- Vocês dois estão na lista, bem vindos a casa de Bevelly.  
  
- Obrigado. - respondeu Draco trazendo Hermione para dentro da casa.  
  
De frente, podiam ver um jardim e mais atrás uma piscina e uma sala, a sala, tinha portas de vidro que davam de vista para a piscina, onde algumas pessoas conversavam e se mexiam ritmadamente ao som da música projetada dentro da casa. Hermione olhava tudo aquilo maravilhando, enquanto Draco se divertia com a expressão dela.  
  
- Vejo que gostou do lugar... - disse Draco.  
  
- Ah... sim, é lindo, eu nunca tinha entrado numa casa tão grande... olhe para isso! Essa casa faz a Casa Branca parecer uma quitanda, a piscina é do tamanho do Mcdonalds e aquela sala ali...  
  
- Calma... muita informação para a minha cabeça... vamos entrando, sim? - perguntou Draco.  
  
Ao entrarem na casa, Hermione disse que queria ir ao toalete e saiu, Draco aproveitou para dar uma passeada por entre as pessoas. De cara, viu Gina se agarrando na pista de dança com Harry, ele não parecia de fato o antigo e acanhado Harry Potter que conhecera, aquilo deu uma pequena pontada no seu intimo, mas achou que não lhe faria mal se integrasse se no meio da pista para observar aquele casal... e foi o que fez, Draco caminhou vagarosamente por entre algumas pessoas pra observar aqueles dois, ficou de frente para Gina, embora ela não o tenha visto, parecia demasiada entretida com Harry, eles dançavam animadamente sem se desgrudar um minuto se quer, aquilo parecia até engraçado olhando de fora, ao perceber que achava grassa, Draco ficou feliz consigo mesmo por não querer arrancar Harry de perto de Gina a pontapés.  
  
- Harry, estou cansada... vou me sentar um pouco ali... - disse a garota apontando para um sofá.  
  
- Está bem, vou continuar aqui... - ele disse, antes que ela fosse, ele lhe deu um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego, o estomago de Draco despencou um pouco...  
  
Continuou observando Harry, e se sentiu feliz por isso, quando Gina se foi, Harry começou a se mexer como se fosse feito de plástico, uma coisa um tanto estranha de se ver, ele parecia precisar de mais espaço, as pessoas que estavam em volta dele deram espaço e começaram a observa-lo, os rapazes pareceram sair da roda, quando restaram só as garotas. Ele se mexia de um modo estranho, que na opinião de Draco o fazia parecer uma peixe que tinha acabado de deixar a água, Draco fez questão de ficar a vista no circulo. Harry passou por Draco e parou de dançar daquela forma e o contemplou por algum tempo, depois, disse ofegante:  
  
- Curtindo a festa, Malfoy?  
  
- Estou positivamente alegre, Potter... agora me diga, por quanto tempo você observou peixes sendo tirados fora d'água para poder se mexer como eles? - perguntou Draco sarcástico, algumas pessoas deram risadas.  
  
- Engrassadíssimo, Malfoy, você é hilário, sabia disso? - perguntou Harry.  
  
- Sim, sabia. - essa resposta pareceu irritar o moreno.  
  
- Agora me responda você, se divertiu vendo como eu e Gina dançamos? - aquelas palavras chegaram aos ouvidos de Draco o fazendo ficar roxo de raiva.  
  
- Não, achei meio ridículo da sua parte querer aparecer dessa forma, você precisa de mais classe, Potter. - disse Draco cuspindo as palavras.  
  
Hermione andava pela festa, quando visualizou um circulo na pista de dança e resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Viu Draco e Harry, do lado oposto do circulo discutindo, com as veias do pescoço saltando.  
  
- Malfoy, pare com isso, não vai te levar a nada... - disse Hermione tocando o braço de Draco para que olhasse para ela.  
  
Draco olhou para a pessoa que falara com ele e viu Hermione o olhando com uma espécie de suplica nos olhos, aqueles belos olhos meio mel que se destacavam lindamente com a maquiagem. Quando olhou para Harry novamente, não sentia mais tanta raiva, não sentia mais vontade de ataca-lo com palavras, olhou para as pessoas que formava o ciclo e para a garota de vermelho que estava ao seu lado, sorriu para ela um tanto discretamente, mesmo assim um sorriso notório, ele segurou a mão dela e ia saindo da roda quando foi virado com violência por Harry.  
  
- Quem é essa agora, Malfoy? Uma outra prostituta qualquer? - Hermione sentiu uma raiva e uma vergonha invadirem seu ser, como Harry podia xinga- la.  
  
- Creio que essa seja sua amiga de infância, Potter, e se ousar xinga-la novamente eu vou perder a minha classe. - disse Draco com sua raiva recuperada e atingindo um nível muito mais alto.  
  
- Hermione? - perguntou Harry a encarando, Hermione não disse nada, apenas encarou aqueles olhos verdes que a hipnotizavam. - Com Malfoy? Creio que tenha se tornado o que disse mesmo, uma prostituta...  
  
Aquilo subiu pela cabeça de Mione, não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido... ela o amava e ele a xingava... aquilo deu tanto ódio dentro dela que antes mesmo que Draco pudesse pular no pescoço de Harry, Hermione deu alguns passou e não deu um tapa em Harry, e sim um soco, com toda a força, com toda a ira de um amor frustrado durante anos, sentiu que neste soco, esvaziava sua alma, aliviava seu ser. Harry quase caiu para trás, Hermione teria continuado a soca-lo, se Draco não a tivesse impedido.  
  
- Chega, Hércules, é melhor irmos indo...  
  
- Aquele nojento... - dizia Hermione quando foram se sentar na parte de fora da casa, chegando à piscina - você ouviu o que ele disse para mim? Eu nem acredito... - ela dizia mexendo as mãos freneticamente - aquele verme..., eu poderia mata-lo... eu...  
  
- Escute... - disse Draco a olhando docemente com uma espécie de sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Você ouviu não ouviu? Aquele babaca... com aquela testa nojenta e aberta...  
  
- Hermione - disse Draco segurando as mãos de Hermione que não paravam de se mexer, essa era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome. - consegui sua atenção... olhe, eu sou meio tapado em relação a sentimentos porque eu mesmo não sinto muitos, mas eu posso sentir algo relativo a você... eu sei que você gosta do Potter, e não adianta você tentar me negar, eu vi como você olha para ele, os seus olhos brilham, e quando eu te disse que ele e Gina estavam juntos, você chorou, ou foi o mais próximo de um choro que chegou... mesmo assim a intenção não muda... o que estou tentando dizer é... sinto muito.  
  
Hermione olhou para ele por algum tempo que nunca pode identificar, tinha que assimilar tudo o que ele lhe havia dito, tinha que assimilar tudo o que estava sentindo... não conseguia acreditar que o mesmo Harry Potter que já tinha sido como um irmão para ela a tinha ofendido, não podia acreditar que o tinha socado, não podia creditar que... Draco sabia... mesmo ela disfarçando, mesmo nunca tocando no assunto, ele sabia... ele sempre sabia...  
  
Estava tão irritada com Harry que passou a se esquecer da beleza de seus olhos cor de esmeralda, contemplou aqueles olhos cinzentos que a olhavam com atenção e o ar gélido passou a ter mais valor do que pedras preciosas, mais valor do que jamais imaginou dar àqueles olhos, ou ao dono deles...  
  
Sentia-se frágil, desprotegida, exposta, talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, via as antigas coisas que prezava se despedaçarem e... estar tudo bem, pois os olhos gélidos estariam lá por ela, o dono daquele belo par de olhos que aprendera a desprezar e agora aprendia aceitar, olharia por ela.  
  
Hermione olhou nos olhos de Draco mas já suspeitava ver o que via, absolutamente nada... não podia enxergar através de seus olhos, Draco nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos, e nunca deixava que ninguém os descobrisse, era uma pessoa muito mais fechada do que aparentava, era muito mais eniguimático do que poderia ter previsto, sempre que sentia-se ameaçado, jogava piadas no ar para distrair a mente alheia e ter tempo de se reajustar... mas não a dela...  
  
- Como sabe? - foi a única coisa que sua mente conseguiu pensar, aquele silencio já estava ficando constrangedor.  
  
- Você não disse nada, eu sei, nem de qualquer outra forma demonstrou, fique tranqüila - ele dizia, a esse ponto, já tinha soltado as mãos dela e ambos já estavam conversando de pé. - mas eu sei por que simplesmente sinto... não sei explicar e não me force... eu nunca sinto coisa nenhuma em toda a minha vida, agora não venha me dizer que estou errado quando finalmente sinto! - ele disse com um toque de humor.  
  
- É, eu gosto... ou gostei... não sei... - ela disse.  
  
- Aquele canalha... quer que eu vá quebrar a fuça dele para você? Não vai ser incomodo algum!  
  
- Não, tem uma coisa que minha mãe costumava dizer que nunca vai sair da minha mente "quem planta vento colhe tempestade" então, de tempo ao tempo e você vai ver, ele vai se dar mal de algum modo... ele me ofendeu muito, e se o tempo não fizer nada a respeito, daí sim eu deixo você quebrar a fuça dele! - ela disse.  
  
- Se bem que você nem precisa... que ira! Que força! Você já considerou luta-livre uma hipótese? - Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça se afastando e entrando na casa - Boxe? Aquelas lutas de mulheres que se confrontam na lama? Por favor, diga que considera isso... - Hermione olhou para ele desaprovando mas logo sorriu. - o que quer fazer? Quer voltar para Hogwarts? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Nem pensar! Eu não vou estragar a minha noite por causa de um canalha nojento! Nós vamos dançar! - ela disse puxando o braço dele.  
  
- Eu não danço... - ele disse quando chegaram na pista de dança.  
  
- É claro que dança! Todo mundo dança! - Draco a olhou com uma espécie de desaprovação - certo, vou tentar de outra forma... "dançar é expressar verticalmente o que você deseja fazer horizontalmente"... ajuda? - ela perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas e olhando para ele.  
  
- Onde ouviu isso? - ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Rony disse isso uma vez à uma garota, evidentemente que logo em seguida levou um tapa na cara e um soco no estomago, mas valeu a frase...  
  
- Compreendo. - disse Draco sorrindo.  
  
Foi quando começou a tocar uma música lenta e todos a volta deles começaram a se agrupar em duplas.  
  
Hermione olhou para Draco e sentiu seu rosto corar:  
  
- Talvez... devêssemos esperar por outra música... - ela disse se virando, mas Draco segurou seu braço e se aproximou.  
  
- Acho que não, você fez por que fez para eu dançar, agora eu vou dançar, seja o que for... vem... eu não mordo... na maioria da vezes... - ele disse a trazendo para bem perto de si.  
  
Draco passou seus braços em volta da cintura fina da garota, Hermione parecia estar em estado de choque, ele deu uma ajudinha, colocando os braços dela em torno do próprio pescoço, então ambos começaram a dançar. Certa hora, Draco se cansou do peso do próprio pescoço e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione, esta, mal respirava para não faze-lo mover-se de seu lugar. Draco começou a mexer no cabelo e fazer rolinhos no dedo e depois desmancha-los.  
  
- Sabe, demorou tanto para alisar agora você quer encaracolado de novo? Homens...- ela disse, Draco levantou a cabeça e Hermione desejou ter ficado quieta, estavam a polegadas de distancia.  
  
- Não, estão perfeitos... - ele disse. Hermione prendeu a respiração ao perceber que o rapaz se aproximava ainda mais dela, dessa vez sem a intenção de se apoiar em seu ombro, vinha em direção sua boca... será que seria agora? Seria o primeiro beijo de sua vida? Estavam a menos de um dedo de distancia quando um berro os fez se afastarem, olharam pelo salão para achar o dono do berro, ou a dona do berro.  
  
- Não acredito Bevelly! - berrou Gina. - Como pode beija-lo! Ele é meu namorado!  
  
- Beijar é força de expressão, eles estavam se engolindo... - disse Emily com um ar de desaprovação.  
  
- Estou muito decepcionada, Bevelly, além do mais... - então a voz da ruiva foi sumindo porta a fora acompanhada pela loura e pela morena.  
  
- Então... eu não sabia que o negocio de "colher tempestade" acontecia tão rápido... se eu conheço Gina, ela vai dar berros e vexame quando voltarmos para Hogwarts... como é doce o sabor da vingança... - disse Hermione sorridente.  
  
- Bem, para os homens, vingança é um prato que se come frio... - disse Draco - aproveite...  
  
-Então, deixe me falar um pouco sobre o sexo feminino, para as mulheres, vingança é um prato que se come quentinho, com uma ótima bebida e é claro... com uma excelente companhia! - disse Hermione.  
  
- Outra citação de Rony? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- Mas Rony é um garoto... - disse Hermione.  
  
- Ah! É verdade... tinha me esquecido...  
  
- Como você é cruel... - ela disse empurrando ele sem fazer muita força.  
  
- É, talvez eu seja... - disse Draco ponderando e estendendo o braço para Hermione, então, de braços dados, os dois saíram da pista de dança.  
  
Estavam os dois lá fora conversando e rindo quando Draco disse sutilmente:  
  
- Putz, preciso dar uma mijada.. volto já... - ele disse se retirando (educadíssimo, não?).  
  
Hermione ficou naquela cadeira de tomar Sol que estava sentada contemplando quando algumas pessoa já bêbadas pularam (ou caíram, grande mistério) na piscina, estava tão entretida e achando tanta grassa daquilo que nem percebeu quando Gina se aproximou dela e pigarreou alto.  
  
- Perdeu alguma coisa? - perguntou Hermione se levantando.  
  
- Não, não perdi, e se perdi reconquisto... o que pensa que está fazendo com Draco? Esqueça! Você nunca será uma de nós!  
  
- E nem quero... - completou a morena fazendo pouco caso.  
  
- Perguntei sobre Draco. - disse a ruiva irritada.  
  
- Não vou responder por que está me obrigando, já que não me sinto ameaçada por alguém como você, vou responder simplesmente por que a resposta é muito simples: não há nada entre Draco e eu.  
  
- Mentira! Eu vi como se olhavam na pista! Que vestido é este? Draco te deu, não foi? Só pode ter sido, só ele tem estilo dessa forma... seda, não? Sabe, tem algumas bebidas alcoólicas que mancham a seda, sabia? Bem, vamos descobrir se batida mancha... - disse Gina despejando o copo que tinha em sua mão sobre o vestido de Hermione - Ops! Como sou desajeitada...  
  
Hermione olhou para a garota e logo em seguida olhou a sua volta, quando se deu conta que todos estavam rindo dela, até mesmo os bêbados da piscina, saiu correndo. Draco que saia do banheiro assistiu parte da sena, apenas o suficiente para que seus músculos terem tempo de se acostumarem com a idéia de que teriam que sair correndo atrás de Hermione.  
  
Draco correu atrás dela e a alcançou quando estava prestes a tocar o pergaminho-chave-de-portal.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- Pra mim já chega! O que estou fazendo aqui se não tentar ser alguém que não sou? Isso é um absurdo! Eu não sou assim! Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui... não sei o que eu... - a este ponto ela chorava.  
  
- Você está aqui porque eu pedi que viesse, você não veio para tentar ser alguém que não é, você veio para agradar um amigo, e é isso que você é. Uma pessoa que vai contra algumas coisas que não gosta para agradar amigos... não há nada de errado com o fato de você estar aqui...- disse Draco se aproximando da garota.  
  
- É? - ela perguntou.  
  
- É, você é uma pessoa nobre a Gina tem ciúmes disso, porque jamais chegará a ser assim... me desculpe por ela...  
  
- Eu só atrapalho a sua vida, não é mesmo? Talvez seja melhor eu me distanciar... - ela disse ainda meio descontrolada.  
  
- De modo algum! - ele disse limpando a lágrima que escorria solitária no rosto da garota. - Não teria tido a mínima graça sem você aqui hoje à noite... - Hermione sorriu um tanto desconcertada. - Eu vou recompensar você...  
  
- Não, quer dizer, não precisa... - ela disse sorrindo.  
  
- Eu sei que não precisa, mas eu quero. - ele disse categoricamente. - No domingo, você vai dar um passeio por Hogsmead comigo, daí a gente decide o que faz... sim, senhorita Granger, sem planejar, para você ver que dá para aproveitar sem ter que fazer programação. As oito, sobre a ponte torta que dá no três vassouras, combinado?  
  
- Combinado. - ela disse sorrindo por trás do choro, então os dois tocaram o pergaminho e voltaram para Hogwarts.  
  
Notas da autora: Gente, até eu que escrevi o capítulo (eu não gosto de nada que eu faço) achei que ele ficou fofinho, ele merece reviews.. então... please... O que acharam da Gina? Se alguém não gosta dela nessa fic, preparem-se para odiá-la... E Do clima que pintou entre o Draco e a Mione? E sobre este novo encontro... será que tem alguma paixão no ar? Eu quase chorei quando estava escrevendo esse capítulo por lembrar o que eu vou fazer a Hermione passar... aguardem... Obrigada a Andie Kate, fiquei muito feliz quando li sua review, eu quase fiz uma fic com aquele filme também, talvez até faça um dia... mas por enquanto... "Ela é Demais" está ocupando tempo integral! Bjinhus MSM xauxua 


	8. Mostre as Cartas

8º capitulo – Mostre as cartas Ao tocarem o chão, Hermione sentiu que não sabia exatamente o que a sustentava de pé... como não tinha reparado que estava tão cansada?  
  
Não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas eram, não fazia a mínima idéia de quanto tempo estava parada naquele túnel escuro pensando sobre isso... não tinha idéia do tempo que havia gasto pensando no tempo... faz sentido?  
  
- Granger... você vai ficar aí parada por muito tempo ou... – perguntou Draco, confuso.  
  
- Estou indo... desculpe... viajei... – disse Hermione seguindo o louro até a saída daquele corredor de sombras.  
  
- Bem, amanhã a gente conversa sobre o nosso... uhm... como posso chamar...- dizia Draco pensando sobre Hogsmead, que haviam combinado no domingo.  
  
- Plano não planejado... – sugeriu Hermione.  
  
- Eu pensei em "encontro"... mas chame do que quiser. – disse Draco dando de ombros – Boa noite... – antes de Draco se afastar, ele deu um beijo suave sobre a bochecha esquerda de Hermione, que achou que seu rosto tivesse entrado em ebulição.  
  
- B-bo... Boa noite, Malfoy... – ela disse se virando.  
  
- Sou Draco para você, me chame de Draco. – ele disse sem se virar, gritando pelos corredores.  
  
- Certo. – ela gritou em resposta - ... Draco... – ela disse para si mesma enquanto caminhava até seu salão, louca para finalmente poder descansar um pouco. ***  
  
- Para onde exatamente eles foram? – gritava Gina inconsolável em seu salão comunal, pois após derrubar a batida em Hermione, entrou direto na casa de Bevelly para acessar a chave de portal instalada lá dentro, usada apenas pelos moradores da casa para saírem no jardim do vasto colégio, pelos moradores e por uma certa ruiva...  
  
- Pare de gritar, Gina! Você vai acordar o salão inteirinho! – disse Emily do topo da escadaria – quer saber? Eu vou dormir! – disse a morena entrando no quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si.  
  
- Não me importo! Que acordem! Bando de nojentos, feios e imprestáveis! Eu quero saber onde foi que aquela Granger melequenta se mete... – foi quando ouviu o ruído do retrato da Grifinória se afastando e se abrindo para dar passagem a alguém.  
  
Hermione entrou pela passagem, cansada de andar com aqueles saltos cansativos, cansada pelo dia inteiro que passara.  
  
- Cansada, minha queridinha? – perguntou Gina, maliciosa, à recém-chegada.  
  
- Já que perguntou... estou bastante, com licença... – disse Hermione se encaminhando para a escada, mas Gina se colocou na sua frente, bloqueando a passagem. – O que você quer?  
  
- Quero que fique longe do Draco – disse a ruiva extremamente séria para a morena. – Fui clara?  
  
- Bem, clara você foi... mas no seu lugar, eu me preocuparia mais com meu namorado que vive agarrando todas as minhas amiguinhas... por que se preocupar com seu ex-namorado, se não da conta nem do namorado atual? – perguntou Hermione. Gina olhou pasma para a garota que não perdeu tempo e se pôs a andar escada a cima.  
  
Hermione chegou exausta em seu dormitório e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho, quando terminou, parecia que a cama era o lugar mais convidativo do mundo, pôs seu pijama e se jogou sobre sua cama e nem teve mais tempo de pensar em nada, pois dormiu logo em seguida. ***  
  
- Draco, onde esteve? – perguntou Josh em uma das cadeiras do salão da Sonserina trajando uma cueca samba-canção, aparentemente era o que o moreno usava como pijama...  
  
- Como onde estive? Eu fui à festa! Você não foi? – perguntou Draco se jogando em uma poltrona ao lado de Josh.  
  
- Bem... é claro que fui! Imaginei que você não tivesse ido... Eu te procurei um bom tempo antes de ir à festa, na festa e nada de você o dia inteirinho! Onde você esteve? – perguntou moreno pasmo.  
  
- Bem... pelo jeito nos desencontramos... eu estive no salão da Grifinória e...  
  
- Você o quê? – perguntou Josh se sentando ereto e apurando os ouvidos.  
  
- Eu o quê? – perguntou Draco.  
  
- Você esteve no salão da Grifinória... por quê?  
  
- Porque fui à festa com Hermione...  
  
- Hermione? – perguntou moreno, cada vez mais indignado.  
  
- Sim! Com Hermione! Qual é a grande surpresa nisso? – perguntou Draco não entendendo.  
  
- A surpresa é você chamá-la de Hermione! Enfim... deve ter sido horrível ter ido a festa com aquele trasgo... deve estar sendo horrível tudo isso para você... sabe, sair com ela, andar com ela... e mal te vejo mais!  
  
- Não é tão ruim assim sair com ela... e você não acreditaria se eu dissesse o quanto, na verdade, ela é linda... ah! – exclamou Draco se empolgando e ficando ereto na cadeira para falar com Josh que o mirava admirado - Ela tem uma pele clarinha e aqueles olhos... ela tem olhos mel, você sabia disso? Eu não sabia! E ela tem todas aquelas curvas e... Bem, eu não sabia que existiam tantas curvas de baixo daquelas roupas largas que ela usa... Ela socou o Potter! Você deveria ter visto! Ela deu um soco de esquerda nele que eu nunca vi nada igual, eu não sabia que uma garota tão pequena pudesse causar tanto estrag...  
  
- Chega Draco, você está realmente me assustando! – disse Josh se levantando de um salto.  
  
- Não se assuste comigo! Foi ela quem socou o Potter! Cara... você deveria...  
  
- Draco! Eu estou assustado simplesmente por você estar empolgado com ela! – disse Josh ainda exasperado.  
  
- Mas ela socou o Potter! – disse Draco, exasperado e entusiasmado.  
  
- Aahh, Esqueça! – disse Josh que desistira – bem... faz tempo que não conversamos, o que acha de sairmos amanhã? Agora com aquela passagem, fica bem melhor sair e dar uma azarada e...  
  
- Ichi... amanha eu não posso – disse Draco coçando a cabeça.  
  
- Ah... garanhão... com quem você tem um encontro, hein? Nossa.. eu tenho... eu tenho profunda admiração por você, cara... você passa o tempo todo com a Granger e ainda assim arranja tempo para dar umas atiradas, e só tiro certeiro! É o cara... o cara vai se dar bem amanhã.. vai sim... vai sim... há-há-há, eu sei que vai... e aí, quem é a sorteada?  
  
- Eu... eu vou sair com a Hermione amanhã...  
  
- VOCÊ VAI O QUÊ? - berrou Josh dando um salto – Eu não acredito, Draco! Você perdeu completamente o sentido da coisa, você perdeu o rumo de tudo!  
  
- Eu não sei por que você está falando isso...  
  
- Draco, cai na real! É só uma aposta, cara! – berrou Josh.  
  
Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas seu estomago afundou ainda mais do que tinha afundado quando viu Gina ser beijada por Harry, ele... se esquecera... era uma aposta, afinal...  
  
- Draco... você se esqueceu que era uma aposta... não é mesmo? Pois lembre- se... é uma aposta e sempre vai ser uma aposta! Você está pirando... acho que você deveria se centrar mais no que está fazendo... você está se deixando levar, Malfoy... e isso é sério!  
  
- Eu... eu não estou me deixando levar! Ela só teve alguns problemas na festa hoje e eu sei que a culpa foi minha! Então eu quero recompensá-la! É só isso! Deus, quanto drama... – disse Draco – Eu vou me deitar, estou cansado... – disse Draco subindo as escadarias e deixando Josh com um ar de desaprovação.  
  
Draco tomou um banho demorado e gelado, como poderia ter se esquecido? Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele... estava tudo diferente... esquecera-se da aposta. Como não lembrava? Era estranho pensar que não se questionava o porquê estava com ela, não sabia, não entendia... depois de certo tempo, achou tão natural estar com ela que nem se quer supunha se questionar... ela era... legal, afinal de contas: legal, divertida, inteligente, amiga... pensando bem, por que haveria de se questionar?  
  
Pensar sobre a aposta abria um buraco em seu estomago, quando a convidou para sair, convidou com a melhor das intenções (intenções... Que intenções?) agora via... nada passava de interesse... de uma estranha forma, começava a se afeiçoar por ela, mas era só interesse, afinal...  
  
Saiu do banho que acabou demorando mais tempo do que planejara, seu corpo estava exausto, mas não conseguia dormir, imagens de Hermione, Gina e Josh não abandonavam sua cabeça, e foi assim que passou sua noite, revirando-se de um lado para o outro tentando, de algum modo, tirar, em especial, aquele olhar cor de mel de sua mente.  
  
*** Gina acordou na manhã seguinte com seu mal-humor restaurado, uma garota dirigiu-lhe um "bom dia" animado, a ruiva deu uma resposta grosseira, antes de se dar conta que a garota não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas pouco se importou, era só uma tola sem nome conhecido...  
  
Sentou se na mesa da Grifinória e logo Emily sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não puxou papo com a amiga também, percorreu os olhos por todo o salão a procura de um certo louro...  
  
Draco não havia chegado ainda, mas alguns minutos depois, o viu irrompendo o salão ao lado de... Granger...  
  
Os dois conversavam animadamente, e com um pouco mais de esforço, conseguiu ouvir parte da conversa:  
  
- ... Mas eu disse que não sabia, quer dizer... tinha um sapo na minha sacola, na aula do Snape! Foi realmente uma pena você ter perdido aquela aula, foi divertido ver o seboso correr atrás do sapo... – disse Hermione.  
  
- Imagino... bem... seu cabelo continua liso... você não lavou ou... – perguntou Draco.  
  
- Lavei, é claro, mas a Emily me deu uma espécie de creme que você passa depois do banho e o cabelo alisa de novo... legal né?  
  
- Muito... – ele disse admirado.  
  
- Para onde a gente vai amanhã? – perguntou Hermione, de repente. – quer dizer, eu acho que a gente deveria se programar... sabe?  
  
- Não! A graça é justamente essa, eu vou te mostrar como é possível se divertir sem ter que ficar se programando... você vai ver, apenas esteja lá na hora marcada e vai dar tudo certo... você vai ver... vou para a minha mesa... – disse Draco se distanciando, e Hermione se encaminhou ao lado de Neville, que conversavam animadamente sobre a festa da noite anterior.  
  
- Emily, você ajudou a Granger? – perguntou Gina perplexa digerindo as informações da conversa que ouvira clandestinamente.  
  
- Já disse que sim, Gina... – disse a morena.  
  
- Emily... Draco vai ter um encontro com ela, eu sei que vai... eu tenho que impedir... eu tenho... ela te falou alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, ela nem estava muito convencida que queria ir a festa. – disse a morena.  
  
- Então combinaram ontem... eu vou descobrir o que é e vou impedir, Emily... eu vou! – disse a ruiva decididamente se levantando de sua cadeira e saindo do salão.  
  
- Você é quem sabe... – disse Emily as costa de Gina.  
  
Gina passou as primeiras horas do dia sem sequer ouvir uma palavra que qualquer um dirigia a ela, quando saiu para o almoço, sentiu que alguém esbarrara nela, pensou seriamente em xingar aquela pessoa desastrada, mas se deparou com Neville... é claro! Se alguém sabia de qualquer encontro que envolvia Granger, essa pessoa era Neville.  
  
- Neville. – chamou a ruiva docilmente, Neville se virou e encarou com admiração a dona da voz que o chamava. – Uhm... creio que precisamos conversar... – ela disse se aproximando perigosamente.  
  
- N-nós? – perguntou Neville com a voz cortada.  
  
- Sim, nós... está com tanta fome que não possa ficar sem almoçar? Se você estiver com tanta fome assim, eu dou um jeito de agüentar até o fim do almoço ou... – dizia ela mexendo nas pontas do cabelo de Neville.  
  
- Não! De modo algum.... vamos... vamos conversar... – disse o garoto abobado seguindo a ruiva.  
  
- Neville... – disse Gina empurrando Neville contra uma arvore nos jardins da escola – queria muito uma... informação... – ela disse se aproximando tanto que ele pode sentir a respiração da garota em seu rosto.  
  
- O que... o que...? – ele perguntou meio abobalhado.  
  
- Bem... soube que Draco e Granger vão ter um encontro... você sabe quando.. ou onde...? – ela perguntou, ainda com a perigosíssima proximidade.  
  
- Ah... não posso falar para você nada que envolva Hermione... ela ficaria muito chateada. – disse Neville com a voz firme pela primeira vez "Maldito balofo...!" pensou Gina.  
  
- Mas... eu prometo que vai ser bem recompensado... sim... muito bem recompensado... Você gostaria de ser popular, não? – perguntou a ruiva.  
  
- Se gostaria? Se gostaria? Esse é o meu sonho! – disse Neville, exasperado.  
  
- Então, vou te fazer o cara mais popular dessa escola! E você só precisa me dar duas informações... onde e quando? – disse a ruiva, acariciando o rosto de Neville.  
  
- Bem... afinal, que mal você poderia fazer? Está saindo com Harry mesmo... – disse Neville dando de ombros – Amanhã, ás oito horas da noite, na ponte torta que dá no três vassouras. – disse Neville.  
  
- Obrigada. – disse Gina dando de costas e sorrindo maliciosamente para si mesma.  
  
- Espere! Você disse que... – disse Neville.  
  
- Ah, sim, é claro, vou estudar a melhor maneira de leva-lo ao estrelato, não se preocupe... – disse ela se virando com um ar angelical. "Imbecil", pensou indo a caminho do castelo. Naquela noite, Gina saiu correndo para contar sua novidade a Emily, que não reagiu como esperado...  
  
- Pare, Gina! Você não vê? A-c-a-b-o-u! Fim! – disse a morena.  
  
- As coisas só acabam quando chega o seu fim, e não estou vendo nenhum letreiro luminoso e prateado escrito "The End" por aqui...  
  
- Mas Gina, você não percebe? Draco não quer mais nada com você! – dizia Emily exasperada. - Escreva os que eu estou te dizendo, Emily: Draco Malfoy não vai encontrar Hermione Granger amanhã. – ela disse pausadamente.  
  
- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou a morena estranhada.  
  
- Você vai ver, minha querida, você vai ver... – disse Gina rindo-se, com sua genialidade...  
  
Notas da Autora: Demorou mais está aqui!  
  
Eba! Agora eu tenho uma beta! Esse é o fim de erros esdrúxulos!  
  
Obrigada a Juliana, minha anja que se voluntariou! É... esse capitulo não ficou lá essas coisas... mas eu queria mostrar o que Gina Weasley é capaz de fazer para alcançar seus objetivos, como ela subjuga as pessoas e dar uma pequena amostra dos problemas que Draco e Hermione podem enfrentar... Fora que queria mostrar como Draco está involuntariamente se evolvendo com a situação... o que vocês acharam disso? (espero respostas...). Eu sempre agradeço as pessoas que me mandaram reviews e marco o número de reviews do capítulo anterior para saber o nome de todos os que eu tenho que agradecer em cada capítulo... mas eu esqueci de fazer isso... =/ Vou agradecer a algumas pessoas... e se eu te esquecer... me desculpem, me mande um e mail falando "e eu?" que eu te agradeço na próxima... Sianna Black (eu tô em falta com você né? Me desculpe... eu não mandei reviews... juro que faço isso nessa semana...) W.K. Malfoy (a ÚNICA dos leitores de "Ela é demais" que me ajuda com "Um mundo além de Hogwarts" então, um "obrigada" duplo para você... eu te mandei um e mail... você viu?), *** Mell *** (seu nick tem dois "l"... mal. Só anteontem, quando eu te mandei um e mail, que eu fui perceber... e não tem o que agradecer... sua fic é realmente MARAVILINDA!!!) a Lo26, Dani Lupim e Mione Granger (já disse que não sei imitar seu nick, mas mesmo assim, é você...) por me recomendarem na caixinha lá na "página inicialE é claro... OBRIGADA a TODOS que lêem a minha fic, mas nunca mandaram um review ou nada do tipo...! O próximo capítulo vai ser bem mais dinâmico e revoltante... para quem está curtindo a "paz" que andam as coisas até aqui... (preparem-se para odiar Gina...) Aqui vai um trechinho do próximo capítulo: "Saiu de Dedosdemel e constatou já estar alguns minutos atrasada, foi direto em direção a ponte, o céu trovejava sobre sua cabeça, mas nada mais parecia importar, que chovesse canivetes, esse era o dia mais feliz que sua memória era capaz de recordar! Avistou a ponte por entre pingos que começavam a deixar o céu e tocar delicadamente o chão, mas não parecia haver nada além daquela água que descia sobre aquela ponte... Sentou-se sobre o parapeito da ponte, deveria ter havido algum problema, Draco deveria ter se atrapalhado com o horário, mas sabia que ele não demoraria a chegar..." Será que Draco vai ao encontro? Espero que gostem =^.^"= Bjaum MSM 


	9. Quando o sonho se acaba

9º capítulo – Quando o sonho se acaba  
  
Notas da Autora:  
  
Eu chorei para fazer esse capítulo... mesmo assim acho que ele ficou muito fofo... E fica melhor ainda se vocês ouvirem com a música sitada aqui...: "I'm with you" da "Avril Lavigne" espero que gostem...=)  
  
Hermione mal conseguiu comer naquele dia, seu estomago dava voltas desconfortáveis dentro dela, era finalmente o domingo que sairia com Draco...  
  
Bem, pensando por certo lado, não tinha o por que ficar tão eufórica em relação a esse "encontro" afinal, sempre saia com ele para qualquer lugar que fosse... não... não dessa vez.  
  
Podia tentar mentir para si mesma dizendo que era só mais um encontro normal, mas não podia mentir inteiramente...  
  
Não seria como os outros dias, não seria como sair da escola e ir tomar uma cerveja amanteiga no final do dia... seria diferente, era realmente um "encontro" o primeiro de sua vida, não adiantava dizer a si mesma que aquilo era só parte da rotina de amizade deles... no fundo... sabia que não era.  
  
Mal conseguia admitir para si mesma que sabia que seus olhos brilhavam de maneira diferente quando o olhava, quando aqueles olhos penetravam dentro dos dela... só ele podia fazer isso, só ele conseguia faze-la sentir-se dessa forma... tão... desprotegida e exposta... mas ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que aquele que causou esse sentimento, estaria lá para cuidar dela...  
  
Às vezes se pegava em devaneios, onde imaginava como seria se ela fosse... mais bonita, mais alta, mais magra... e ele, apenas um garoto comum.  
  
Às vezes achava que se apaixonava...  
  
Desde de a festa, Harry tinha perdido todo o seu brilho, por demonstrar todas as coisas que uma vez Hermione admirou no moreno por não faze-las: provocar brigas, exibir-se, xingar, ferir... este não era o Harry que conhecia, mas era o que Harry havia se tornado, não amava aquela figura arrogante e mesquinha, mas sim uma que agora pertencia ao passado...  
  
Era estranho pensar em tudo isso e tomar Draco como exemplo... não mais "Malfoy", agora era "Draco".  
  
Ele podia ser tão diferente daquele que ela conheceu... talvez, a figura que odiasse sobre Draco Malfoy, tenha permanecido no passado, assim como o Harry que amou...  
  
Ao se dar conta que estava há um tempo que não podia identificar ao certo apenas encarando o espelho, Hermione apressou-se em se arrumar, mesmo sem se dar conta, que estava duas horas adiantada...  
  
- Josh... você viu por aí aquela minha calça preta? – perguntou Draco enrolado na toalha.  
  
- Draco, você só tem calças pretas... – disse Josh por trás de um livro sobre transfiguração que lia.  
  
- Mas é aquela... aquela com o cós mais baixo e menos... Você sabe pô! A minha calça preta! – disse Draco exasperado abrindo uma de suas gavetas e jogando as roupas por cima dos ombros a procura de sua calça.  
  
- Por que você não põe aquela ali? – perguntou Josh apontando para a calça estirada na cadeira ainda sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.  
  
- Aquela é muito... preta. Ah, mas vai ter que servir... – disse Draco andando até sua calça. Draco ia vestir a calça, mas começou a rir logo que se desenrolou da toalha.  
  
- Posso perguntar o que houve ou é particular? – perguntou Josh.  
  
- Eu já estava vestindo a calça preta, por isso não achava! – disse o louro rindo. – Olha só, como elas são diferentes. – disse Draco colocando a calça sobre a cadeira ao lado do corpo para que Josh pudesse comparar.  
  
- Se o médico disse pra eu não contrariar... então tudo bem, é diferente... – disse o moreno dando de ombros e voltando a sua leitura.  
  
- Seu tonto. – disse Draco, dessa vez procurando pela sua camisa...  
  
Hermione se apressou em colocar uma roupa que... bem... não sabia ao certo, algo que aparentemente Draco fosse gostar de vê-la usar.  
  
Colocou o mais próximo de "alinhado" que seu guarda-roupas permitia, antes, é claro, se amaldiçoou por não ter amigas para pedir roupas emprestada.  
  
Mas no final das contas não ficou tão mal assim... usava uma calça um tanto larga, verde escura, e uma regata preta, não poderia errar com uma combinação dessas, teve que por um tênis... ficaria realmente estranho se colocasse o sapato vermelho de salto com aquela calça...  
  
Pelo menos não havia nada como "The Beatles", "Blink 182" ou até mesmo "Apóie o F.A.L.E" escrito na regata dessa vez, era preta e lisa... esse era o seu consolo, foi quando olhou no relógio e finalmente percebeu com muita raiva no olhar... estava uma hora adiantada...  
  
Passou na cozinha e comeu alguma coisa, voltou para o quarto e escovou os dentes, caminhou mais devagar que um caramujo até a estátua da bruxa e demorou mais ainda para abri-la, com isso, só faltavam vinte minutos para às oito... bem melhor... O pergaminho usado para chegar à festa de Bevelly ainda estava lá, mas agora o recado que se lia era diferente:  
  
"A festa já foi (ah...=[) mas resolvemos manter este pergaminho para chegar com mais rapidez até Hogsmead, ele o levara exatamente na frente de "Dedosdemel", espero que aproveite... beijinhos Bevelly"  
  
Hermione sorriu para o pergaminho e o tocou, foi quando sentiu seus pés se distanciarem do chão.  
  
Gina acabava de soltar seus cabelos por cima dos ombros e passar um toque suave de seu perfume.  
  
- Está linda! – disse o espelho quando Gina mirou sua imagem nele.  
  
- É verdade, eu sei... – disse Gina saindo porta a fora.  
  
Em sua mente, apenas uma coisa se formava concreta em seus pensamentos: Draco não iria ao encontro, e faria o que tivesse que ser feito para que isso acontecesse.  
  
Andava decididamente até o salão da Sonserina, onde pretendia por seu plano em ação. Usou um garoto abobado que nem seu o trabalho de perguntar o nome para abrir a porta daquela casa para ela, quando entrou, sentiu a familiaridade com aquele lugar... por que não tinha ido parar na Sonserina mesmo?  
  
Caminhou escadaria a cima em direção ao quarto do sétimo ano, ao bater na porta, esperou por resposta e enquanto esperava aproveitou para checar o relógio... ainda faltavam trinta minutos para o encontro, Draco ainda estaria se arrumando, tinha chegado em tempo.  
  
- Pois não? – perguntou Josh ao abrir a porta – Gina? – perguntou confuso.  
  
- Olá Josh... Draco está aí dentro?  
  
- Sim... – respondeu o moreno estranhado.  
  
- Então, me faça um favor, sim? Vá lá para baixo estudar que eu preciso ter uma conversinha com ele... – disse Gina fazendo mensão de entrar no quarto, mas Josh a impediu.  
  
- Eu não sei se você sabe... mas ele tem um...  
  
- Encontro, sim, eu sei, eu preciso falar com ele, juro que não demoro... só preciso de um pouco de privacidade... por favor, eu faço o que você quiser depois.- ela disse em tom de súplica.  
  
- O que eu quiser? – perguntou de Josh.  
  
- Sim, mas só se você sair por essa porta neste segundo e não entrar mais aqui para nos encher. – disse a ruiva passando a mão delicadamente sobre o rosto do rapaz.  
  
- Sim... está bem.. – disse o moreno saindo porta a fora – eu vou cobrar, ehim?  
  
- Eu sei que vai, vou estar preparada para você. – ela disse beijando delicadamente os lábios dele e deslizando porta à dentro. "Homens..., são tão estúpidos." pensou quando fechou a porta atrás de si.  
  
- Josh, você acha que fica melhor essa camisa ou aquela outra ali que eu tinha experimentado? – perguntou Draco saindo do banheiro, mas pareceu extremamente espantado ao se deparar com Gina. – O que você... o que você está fazendo aqui...? – perguntou.  
  
- Vim falar com você. – ela disse se sentando na cama.  
  
- Olha Gina, eu estou muito ocupado... eu tenho um compromisso e eu... – dizia Draco, mas foi interrompido por Gina.  
  
- Você tem um encontro, sei disso, mas antes que você vá, preciso te dizer uma coisa. – disse Gina se levantando e caminhando até Draco – Draco, eu nunca esqueci você, fui uma tola de te deixar por Harry, ele nunca foi nem nunca será nada perto de você... – disse Gina parada em frente a Draco e desabotoando um à um os botões da camisa do louro. – Me desculpe, Draco, eu fui infantil e imbecil ao te deixar, não me deixe morrer sabendo que não...  
  
- Pare Gina. – disse Draco a empurrando de leve, se distanciando e re- abotoando a camisa.  
  
– Você me feriu, Gina, me feriu como achei que garota nenhum fosse capaz de fazer, agora estou refazendo a minha vida e não posso deixar você voltar para ela para me destruir novamente.  
  
- Me desculpe... – ela disse se reaproximando – nunca esqueci você. – ela disse, Draco olhou para os olhos dela, que transmitiam uma idéia de vergonha e desconsolo, foi quando fraquejou perante aquela figura ruiva.  
  
Gina percebeu, se encaminhou até Draco e pôs seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e o trouxe para mais perto de si...  
  
Draco sentiu o gosto doce dos lábios de Gina sobre os seus, pensou em revidar, pensou em se afastar, mas sentia tanta falta da pressão daqueles lábios sobre os seus, sentia tanta falta daquele corpo que ela tinha... mas não. Não estava certo.  
  
- Pare, eu tenho um encontro. – disse Draco.  
  
- Pare você! Está mentindo para si mesmo e para todos nós e sabe disso, você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero, não vou deixar que passe. – disse Gina agarrando Draco pelo pescoço, e dessa vez, emergiram num beijo muito mais intenso...  
  
O coração de Hermione dava voltas dentro dela, pulsava o sangue com tanta força, que se ficasse em silencio, poderia ouvir o sangue correndo por entre suas veias.  
  
Só faltavam três minutos para as oito, estava dentro de Dedosdemel, para gasta mais tempo, sabia que quando chegasse até a ponte, Draco estaria lá, com seu sorriso maravilhoso a saldando.  
  
Saiu de Dedosdemel e constatou já estar alguns minutos atrasada, foi direto em direção a ponte, o céu trovejava sobre sua cabeça, mas nada mais parecia importar, que chovesse canivetes, esse era o dia mais feliz que sua memória era capaz de recordar!  
  
Avistou a ponte por entre pingos que começavam a deixar o céu e tocar o chão, mas não parecia haver nada além daquela água que descia sobre aquela ponte...  
  
Sentou-se sobre o parapeito da ponte, deveria ter havido algum problema, Draco deveria ter se atrapalhado com o horário, mas sabia que ele não demoraria a chegar...  
  
Permaneceu sentada por um certo tempo, na verdade, por bastante tempo... tanto tempo, que até perdeu a conta de quantas vezes já se havia flagrado olhando para o relógio... ele já deveria ter chego... seu estomago afundava, o que será que havia acontecido?  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
(Eu estou parada sobre uma ponte)  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
(Eu estou esperando no escuro)  
  
I thouth you would be here, by now...  
  
(Eu pensei que você estaria aqui, agora...)  
  
Os pingos d'água agora haviam se revelado como uma chuva bastante forte, podia até ouvir alguns trovões há uma certa distancia. O céu estava tão escuro naquela noite, não se lembrava do céu ter parecido daquela cor em outras noites, mesmo em noites ainda mais chuvosas do que aquela, mesmo que apurasse seus ouvidos para tentar ouvir som de passos se aproximando, nada conseguia ouvir, além de pingos tocando o chão, olhou para o seu relógio, nele marcavam nove horas exatas, seja o que fosse que o tivesse impedido de chegar a tempo, ele já deveria ter cuidado disso, ele já deveria estar lá...  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
(Não há nada além da chuva)  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
(Sem passos sobre a grama)  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
(Eu estou ouvindo mas não há som algum)  
  
Onde será que ele estava? Por que ainda não havia chegou? O que será que estava acontecendo? Olhou para o lado e pode ver um casal correndo abraçado para debaixo da proteção do toldo na entrada do três vassouras... eles pareciam estar se divertindo ao correr da chuva, pareciam felizes por estarem juntos, pareciam felizes por terem se encontrado...  
  
Sentiu uma lágrima solitária descer pelo seu rosto... queria que alguém a levasse para casa... mas... quem? Onde estava Draco agora?  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
(Não há ninguém tentando me encontrar)  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
(Ninguém virá e me levará para casa?)  
  
Droga! Por que esse tipo de coisa sempre lhe acontecia? Era claro que nada poderia dar certo em sua vida! Sempre acontecia!  
  
O que será que ela havia feito de errado para a vida trata-la dessa forma? O que será que teria feito de tão grave?  
  
Ninguém viria até ela para segurar sua mão, ninguém lhe mostraria lugares novos... ninguém estaria lá por ela, afinal...  
  
It's a damn could night  
  
(É uma droga duma noite fria)  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
(tentando entender esta vida)  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
(Você não vira pegara a minha mão)  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
(Me levar para algum lugar novo)  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
(Eu não sei quem você é mas eu)  
  
I'm with you  
  
(Eu estou com você)  
  
Foi quando algo lhe ocorreu, talvez, eles tivessem se desencontrado! Ela chegara cerca de dez minutos atrasada, Draco pode ter achado que ela estava em algum lugar e ter saído a sua procura, de repente, estava sofrendo por antecipação, talvez Draco tivesse vindo, talvez estivesse tão revoltado quanto ela por não a estar encontrando, era bem possível...  
  
Saiu de cima do parapeito da ponte e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, estava bem frio se comparado ao clima na hora que havia deixado o castelo.  
  
Andou em direção as ruelas de Hogsmead, cada vez mais e mais pessoas em duplas, corriam para debaixo de toldos, ela parecia ser a única que se dispunha a enfrentar a chuva antes de se abrigar em algum lugar...  
  
Mas também, não poderia para... procurava o rosto de Draco por entre a multidão que andava apressada, ainda mais do que o habitual por causa da chuva, procurava por seu rosto familiar, sabia que nele poderia encontrar um pouco da felicidade que procurava... pensar no rosto de Draco, encheu seu coração de felicidade. Sabia que Draco iria procura-la... sabia que ele iria... sabia que tinha alguém por entre meio de toda essa gente procurando justamente por ela... ele havia de estar lá...  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
(Eu estou procurando por um lugar)  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
(Eu estou procurando por um rosto)  
  
Is anybody here, I know  
  
(Há alguém aqui, eu sei)  
  
Perdera mais uma hora em sua insaciável procura, já passavam das dez.  
  
Onde será que ele estava...? Suas poucas esperanças, agora minguavam definitivamente dentro dela, deixando um poço de tristeza e solidão.  
  
Nada estava dando certo para ela, e aquela chuva também não ajudava em nada...  
  
Olhava para o lado e via que cada vez mais estava ficando sozinha na rua, as pessoas que se apinhavam quando tinha decidido ir procurar por Draco, agora entravam em restaurantes, casas, bares, vendas... qualquer lugar servia, era tudo tão confuso, tudo tão complexo... era tudo uma verdadeira bagunça dentro de sua cabeça... todos tinham um lugar exato para chegar, com alguém a sua espera, com uma esperança de terem uma noite pelo menos não tão ruim... todos, menos ela.  
  
Agora se encontrava quase sozinha pela rua, a não ser por pessoas que saiam aqui e entravam ali e saldavam alguém dentro do novo lugar que tinham entrado, todos pareciam ter uma companhia... ninguém gosta de estar sozinho...  
  
'Cause nothing is going right  
  
(Por que nada esta dando certo)  
  
And everything is a mess  
  
(E está tudo uma bagunça)  
  
And knonone likes to be alone  
  
(E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho)  
  
Procurou por todos os lugares que conhecia e ainda sim entrou em algumas ruelas que julgavam serem novas, até se dar conta que não adianta procurar por alguém se esse alguém não se dispunha de alguma forma a procurar por ela.  
  
Daria tudo para estar em casa, daria tudo para ter se poupado da humilhação que sentia agora... se fosse embora, teria de ser sozinha, ninguém a levaria até lá...  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
(Não há ninguém tentando me encontrar)  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
(Ninguém virá e me levará para casa?)  
  
Maldita noite fria! Por que ele não estava lá? Por que não podia ser como todo mundo e pelo menos por uma vez, ter um pouco de felicidade em sua vida?  
  
Foi quando passou pela frente do teatrinho que vira com Draco da primeira vez que resolveram se falar direito, sorriu para si mesma ao caminhar até o lugar, apoiou-se numa parede externa, nada projetava sombra para cobri-la da chuva, mas isso não importava mais, estava completamente encharcada, até os ossos, até o mais fundo de sua alma, tudo se resumia em águas... rezava para que fossem apenas águas passageiras, rezava para que pudesse ter um pouco de felicidade, foi quando sua mente projetou uma imagem de Draco correndo pela chuva alagado, direcionou seu olhar para ela e até ela se encaminhou, tomou sua mão e sorriu para ela.  
  
Cada vez mais, Hermione se dava conta que não o entendia, cada vez mais se dava conta que não o conhecia, não sabia quem ele era, como reagiria ou o que faria... mas não importava, aquele sorriso e aquela mão estavam direcionados a ela, e tudo o que queria era estar com ele, não importando ao certo quem ele fosse, estaria com ele.  
  
It's a damn could night  
  
(É uma droga duma noite fria)  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
(tentando entender esta vida)  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
(Você não vira pegar a minha mão)  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
(Me levar para algum lugar novo)  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
(Eu não sei quem você é mas eu)  
  
I'm with you  
  
(Eu estou com você)  
  
I'm with you  
  
(Eu estou com você)  
  
Estendeu a mão para a imagem e tudo desapareceu quando reabriu os olhos, e se viu sozinha sob a chuva incessante lá em cima. Sentiu outra lagrima descer calado em seu rosto, estava sozinha, novamente...  
  
Não, estivera sozinha o tempo todo, era apenas cega ou otimista de mais para poder ver isso, não tinha ninguém, nunca tinha tido, crescera sozinha, idealizando algum dia ter alguém lá por ela...  
  
Que confuso... tudo estava tão turvo e deformado aos seus olhos, tudo estava tão frio e sem sentido... será que era coisa de sua cabeça, ou o mundo de uma hora para outra, havia se tornado um lugar deprimente para se viver?  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
(Por que tudo é tão confuso?)  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
(Talvez eu esteja fora do meu juízo)  
  
Não importava, não fazia diferença, não fazia sentido.  
  
Não adiantava se lamentar, não adiantava ficar encostada naquela casa, nada mais tinha valor, essa era com certeza, a maior decepção de sua vida, não diria tristeza, pois suportou a dor de perder seus pais, e quanto a isso, não tinha nada igual, mas essa, se classificava logo a baixo, e levava o premio de "melhor decepção" no sentido de a mais profunda, a que mais a machucou...  
  
Foi tola de pensar que Draco iria se encontrar com ela, foi tola de pensar que algum dia ele já ao menos se importou com ela, deprimente, mais verdade, garotos, eram apenas decepções em sua vida, nada lhe acrescentavam, apenas lhe tiravam... cada um que ia, levava pedaços de seu coração...  
  
E pensar que realmente achou que Draco se importasse com ela, por alguns instantes, realmente imaginou que tivesse algum tipo de importância pelo menos para alguém, que sua vida não era tão sem sentido, que não estava no mundo apenas para atrapalhar aos outros... pois agora, sabia que estava.  
  
Preferia viver aquela doce mentira de se sentir viva e aceita, do que a amarga sensação de saber a verdade, ela não era importante...  
  
Dentro de suas mentiras, dentro de seus sonhos idealizava o dia que simplesmente se deixaria levar por aquele estranho, ou quase estranho que Malfoy lhe era, estaria com ele...  
  
It's a damn could night  
  
(É uma droga duma noite fria)  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
(tentando entender esta vida)  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
(Você não vira pegar a minha mão)  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
(Me levar para algum lugar novo)  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
(Eu não sei quem você é mas eu)  
  
I'm with you  
  
(Eu estou com você) (até o fim)  
  
Bem... agora que conhecia aquela amarga verdade... não estaria mais.  
  
Notas da Autora:  
  
Bem, o que acharam? Gostaram desse capítulo?  
  
Eu sei que muita gente já fez fic com essa música, mas ela se encaixa mais do que perfeitamente aqui...  
  
Eu o achei meio triste, quer dizer, bem triste, está me dando depressão, mas eu supero... a pergunta é: será que Hermione supera também?  
  
O que aconteceu com Draco afinal, todos entendemos o subentendido, mas ao pé da letra, o que houve? Será que ele não gostava de Hermione o suficiente para superar Gina? Será que ele vai ficar para sempre preso a ela?  
  
Esse capítulo foi mais rápido né? Eu fiz em um dia só... Inspirada eu né?  
  
Desculpem por sempre deixar as coisas atrasarem... é que... sei lá, é legal ficar curioso às vezes, ficar pensando "E agora? Como aquela desgraçada pode acabar o capítulo aí?" Entende? Não? Você quer que eu entregue os capítulo mais rápido e dane-se o suspense? Tudo bem, eu vou tentar...  
  
Aqui vai um trechinho do próximo capítulo:  
  
"Mas agora que isso se tornava possível, agora que poderia ir até seu quarto e se deitar sobre a cama após um banho quente e no mínimo um pouquinho reconfortante, a companhia das outras pessoas parecia extremamente dispensável, não queria confrontar todos os rosto que encontraria em seu salão, não queria confrontar um rosto sonserino em especial, e nem o de uma certa grifinória..."  
  
Hehehe... sem comentários...  
  
Bjaum MSM = 


End file.
